


Tibia Honest; A 30 Day OTP Challenge

by ToSeekTheTruth



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Best Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Frisk, Fluff and Smut, Minor Alphys/Undyne, Minor Mettaton/Papyrus, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 35,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToSeekTheTruth/pseuds/ToSeekTheTruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been years since Frisk freed the monsters. Life has begun anew for her and living on the surface has its own trials...but its never too hard if one has their best friend by their side.</p><p>A Frisk/Sans fanfiction. I decided to do the 30 Day OTP challenge because I desperately want to write a Frisk/Sans story but lack a proper plot. Here I can jump around a little and have a sprinkle of plot while enjoying writing for the pairing. Basically, you'll get fluffy (and sometimes smutty) chapters every day for the next 30 days.  Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One, Holding Hands: In The Forest

Life had become great. The last few years were filled with adjusting to the surface for the monsters and readjusting to it for Frisk. It wasn’t so bad though, she had Toriel and Asgore to watch over her; Papyrus and Sans to help her when needed; Undyne and Alphys to help out too. Plus the other friends she had made in the Underground. Some weren’t always there; Mettaton went on to be a celebrity and Muffet when to start a Spider Bakery Chain…but many stayed in the sprawling village at the base of the mountain. Close to what was once home, close to safety, distant enough from humans that they could all adjust at their own pace.

Years had passed though and Frisk was now a young woman of twenty. She had her own home, in the town of the monsters of course. Her home was off the path, set a little ways away from the other homes, yet close enough that she could go see any of her friends without walking what seemed to be forever.

It was on a beautiful Spring day that she began a walk to her best friends’ house. The Skeleton Brothers and her had always been close. She could rely on them…sometimes more than anyone else she or so it felt. Sans, the lazy brother, was smarter than he let on. She felt as if she could ask the laid-back skeleton anything. Papyrus was always spirited and excitable but was always willing to lend her a hand if she needed it.

They lived right in town, not far from Grillby’s new place. That was probably San’s idea more than Papyrus’. He still preferred to cook at home rather than go out. He was actually quite the chef anymore and Frisk enjoyed cooking with him. Sometimes he came up with some rather creative things.

She came upon their home and knocked on the door. Papyrus answered, throwing open the door with his usual enthusiasm.

“Good morning Frisk!” She couldn’t help but smile brightly at him.

“Good morning, Papyrus! How are you this morning?”

“I am well! I have just finished making a delicious breakfast!” He told her as he led her inside. She has closed the door gently behind her. “Would you like some?”

She nodded and the two of them sat at the table. Sans was there, half asleep in front of a cup of coffee. She reached over and gave his boney shoulder a gentle push. He glanced up at her and she watched as he yawned and stretched, his bones cracking and popping as he did.

“Sans! What have I told you about cracking your bones at the table? …It’s disgusting” Papyrus scolded.

“I’m just rattling my bones…Don’t let it get under your skin” Sans winked at his brother. Frisk covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a giggle. Papyrus always made the best faces when Sans let out a pun, especially this early in the morning.

They ate (with only one or two more pun disturbances from Sans) and Frisk helped clean the dishes afterwards as she often did when she ate at one of her many friends’ houses. They talked and chatted about a few different things and after it was all said and done, they relaxed on the skele-bros large couch.

“So what are your plans for today?” She asked them.

“This” Sans sunk deeper into the couch.

“There’s a new cooking show on TV that I absolutely have to catch!” Papyrus was grinning. “Cooking with a Not So Killer Robot!”

Frisk rolled her eyes, good naturedly at that. Another MTT program. More seemed to pop everyday…Good thing that guy was a robot or else he wouldn’t have time for all the programs he was doing…

“Oh, well…actually I was hoping we could walk in the woods today…” She liked to pick flowers for Toriel. They were always on display in her house and somehow Toriel was always good at keeping them alive for long periods of time. Sans perked up at her disappointed tone.

“You really want to go out? Well I guess a lazy bones like me can get up…for a little bit” He roused himself and went in search of his slippers. Frisk jumped up, clapping her hands together excitedly. Papyrus’ grin faltered a little.

“You can stay and watch your show Pap. I can see you’re excited for it” His grin returned and he swept her up in a hug.

“Thank you, human!” He sat her back down after a quick spin. “We’ll go out tomorrow! I promise! And the Great Papyrus never breaks his promises!”

“Of course Papyrus! It’s a date!” She couldn’t help but laugh as he narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. “A platonic one, of course.”

“Of course!” And then a jaunty tune she recognized began to play from the television and Papyrus turned towards it, stars practically dancing in his eye sockets. She saw Sans was coming back and the two made their quick escape outside.

At first they stuck to the town paths, greeting others they knew as they walked. Frisk walked with her hands held behind her back and Sans walked with his hands in his pockets. He wasn’t an animated chatter though sometimes one hand would lift from the pockets of his sweater while he was talking.

They eventually walked into the woods, off the trail, the grass pressing down softly under their feet. They wandered, not caring if they wandered far from the village. She knew that Sans would never really let them get lost. Despite the fact that she had wanted to pick flowers for her mother, she and Sans just ended up walking and finally found a fallen tree to sit upon.

They talked but eventually fell silent. She leaned back, her fingers digging into the bark of the old tree to keep herself from falling off. She looked up at the sky from between the trees, watching the white fluffy clouds roll by. When she looked at Sans again she saw he was staring at her. She felt her face flush and she scratched at it.

“What? Do I have something on my face?”

“Nah.” He didn’t go on so she looked away. Her stomach was fluttering. They were silent a moment and then Sans sighed. “I guess I don’t have the guts for it” He muttered to himself.

“You don’t have any guts at all” She joked, but she could hear how weak her voice was. Nervousness had almost closed her throat. There was a flush across Sans’ face, light and barely visible in the shadow of the trees they were sitting under.

He looked at her and for some reason she felt her own face flush. “Frisk, you’re my best friend you know” He told her, but it almost sounded like he was asking her a question. “And I…” He cleared his throat and she could see his face flush now, brighter than before.

“Um…I…I…I know.” She finally said. “I mean, I think I know. …I hope I know”

“I guess I don’t have a backbone…I meant to tell you that I…I really like you Frisk. Weeks ago. Months ago. I meant to, really. But I...” He grinned at her and shrugged.

“This is a pretty bare-boned confession, Sans” And he laughed at her stupid pun.

“If I’m tibia honesty, Frisk, its taken a while to even get the spine to say anything to you” He rubbed the back of his head.

“Well I’m glad you did” She reached out and gently touched his hand. His hand moved slightly so he could hold her hand in his. She was…surprised how the bones of his hand felt, the bones of his fingers.

“Sorry, I know my hands are probably…boney” And this time she knew it wasn’t a joke – she could hear the worry in his voice. The fear of rejection. She hated hearing that in his voice, she’d never reject him. He was her best friend.

“No, no it’s not that.” She held his hand a little tighter, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “Your hand is…warm. I didn’t really expect that” His hands were warm and she could feel his familiar magic, running through his body like blood, through his smooth, boney fingers. She smiled at him, and she saw his face almost turn into a look of awe.

His one hand came up to touch her cheek and then he simply leaned back a little bit with a grin on his own face. “Heh, I shoulda expected that out of you, kid” His eyes drifted to look towards the sky and her’s did as well, her hand still gripping his. A gentle feeling blossomed in her chest and she knew that this was the beginning of a new adventure.


	2. Day Two, Cuddling: A Lazy Day

The next two weeks were just amazing for Frisk. She and Sans waited three days to tell people about their relationship. They were testing the waters and seeing if they sunk into the role of boyfriend and girlfriend as easily as they had best friends. It was as natural as breathing and when they shared their news with their friends and family, their reactions were all ecstatic. Her mother and father were happy that she was happy; though she had no doubt that Toriel had a firm talk with Sans when Frisk wasn’t around. Papyrus was over the moon, perhaps more excited than the couple themselves. He told Frisk he already loved her like a sister so things couldn’t be better.

Except today.

She had lived a few years in the Underground while they got the town built up. Everyone had pooled together to help of course, but Toriel had wanted a stable life for Frisk so until their home was ready, she and Frisk, along with many others, had lived in the Underground. She had adjusted to the fauna and flora of the Underground, to the point where when Frisk returned to the surface she found she was sometime stricken with awful allergies, especially in the Spring. She usually had plenty of medicine to fight off the effects, but just the other day she had found she was out and the day before she and Sans had gone out…And now she was paying for it.

“When are we going outside? Its past time for me to get some fresh air.” A voice snapped at her from across the room. She was in her bedroom, still in her pajamas, trying to nap off an awful sinus headache caused her by allergies.

“Not right now Asriel” she groaned. “Please, my head is killing me”

“Well can you at least open a window?” The yellow flower demanded. “its so stuffy in here”

There was no one to be against her rescuing Flowey from the Underground. After all that had happened, people didn’t know what he had done…or who he was. Sans had an idea, she knew. He somewhat knew what Flowey had done in the past, the damage caused and the fights they had. Flowey remembered of course and was bitter over losing again and again to a ‘smiley trashbag’. He was even more irritable since Sans had been over at least a couple minutes every day for the past two weeks.

She heard his pot wobble, him probably trying to move. She had planted him in a pot to keep him in one location and to keep him from causing trouble for humans and monsters alike. She supposed she catered to him a little…knowing who he was and all. She often called him by his real name when his parents weren’t around. She knew he hated when she did that, but she was trying to appeal to his better nature.

“You lazy, good for nothing! At least open the window!” He was shouting now. He liked to throw insults like a child throwing a tantrum. Frisk sighed and stood, throwing her covers off herself. She hesitated by her phone, sending a quick text to Toriel, asking her to grab some of her allergy medicine from the store and bring it over. The local store kept some in stock, just for her and she honestly didn’t feel like going out to get more.

“There. Now can I _please_ take a nap?” Frisk asked after throwing open the window and setting Flowey near the ledge so he could get some sunlight and fresh air. The screen was still in the window though. She didn’t trust him to keep out of trouble.

He didn’t answer, settling into a thankful pout. She sighed, brushing her hands through her hair. It had gotten long and she needed to cut it again. It was a mess, since she hadn’t been bothered to even get out of bed before now. She made a quick run to the bathroom and headed to the kitchen to get a drink when there was knock on her door.

_Must be mom…hopefully she has my pills…_ Frisk thought and she put down the empty glass to head to the door. It was early in the afternoon and she had texted Sans to let him know she wasn’t feeling good earlier in the day. Strangely, she had never received anything back from him. That was why when she opened the door and saw him standing there, she was so surprised.

In his arms were two bags; one from the store and another with a large G on it, which she knew was a bag from Grillby’s. She raised her eyebrow and waved him in, closing the door behind him. He set the stuff down in the kitchen and returned to her, gently bumping his forehead against her’s. He slipped a box of her usual allergy medication into her hand.

“I know when your allergies are bothering you, you have a habit of spending the entire day in bed. As much as I love a lazy day, I know it means you don’t usually eat much. I grabbed us something from Grillby’s. I figured we could have a lazy day together”

She let out a little laugh. “Of course you did, you silly skeleton”

“Hey, I look out for my girl” He turned to grab the food and headed towards her couch. She grabbed drinks and followed him. She took her allergy medicine along with something for her headache and the two of them settled onto her comfy couch so they could watch some anime. She knew Sans wasn’t the biggest fan of anime, but with her not feeling well, he conceded without a fight.

They watched and ate their food, sometimes commenting on something in the plot. When they were done, she paused it so Sans could throw away the empty containers quick so the couch wasn’t cluttered. When he returned, he opened his arms for her, motioning for her to snuggle up to him.

She quickly did, getting comfortable against his thick hoodie. With it on, she could barely feel the sharp angles of his bones. Not that it would have bothered her to. It was how Sans was and she liked him how he was. She felt him settling too and he clicked the button the remote to start the anime again. She hardly watched it though.

Her headache was gone and she felt safe and happy cuddling with Sans. She looked up at Sans, who was focused on the television. He glanced down at her and seemed a little surprised to see her watching him. She grinned and reached up wiping a little ketchup off the side of his face. He squeezed her for a moment and she squealed with surprise and joy.

She couldn’t imagine a better way to spend the day. It may have started out awful, but Sans just had a way of making everything seem better. She thought of Flowey upstairs by himself…Well she supposed things weren’t perfect but she’d figure something out. She tangled her fingers with Sans’s, letting out a content sigh. For now, she was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't my best but I hope it'll get better as we go along!


	3. Day Three, Gaming: Very Punny

****The sun was already mostly hidden behind the mountain before Frisk even got around to leaving her house. She didn’t bother to lock the door, since no one ever bothered her things. Besides, Flowey was inside and she wasn’t coming back until the morning. She made sure he was settled and as comfortable as he could be. She felt bad leaving him all night, but she knew he’d be fine. He’d probably be extra whiney tomorrow though. He’d be pissed she left him but, Sans had invited her to spend the night with him and after over a month of dating, she supposed it was about time.

She had no idea what to expect, but she was sure that he had something or other planned.

Frisk and Sans sometimes lazed around at one of their houses or explored the woods around the mountain. They had even gone to the city the one day, though they didn’t spend much time there. Sans had just suggested it for something different. It was clear though, neither of them felt comfortable around so many humans. They had gotten some ice cream though and enjoyed a walk around a few stores and shops so it hadn’t been a wasted trip.

Tonight, they were staying in though. She had spent the day with her parents, catching up with them and just enjoying a simple day with them. Asgore had even gone to get some spider pastries for them to enjoy over some golden flower tea. Toriel and Asgore still had a rocky relationship…but at least they were living together again. They were slowly working things out and Toriel was slowly forgiving Asgore for his choices all those years ago.

Her hand rose to knock on the Skeleton Brother’s home when the door burst open. Papyrus stood on the other side, looking as if he were getting ready to leave himself. From the bag he was carrying, Frisk could guess he would not be back that night.

“Hello Frisk!” He greeted. “My brother is in the kitchen making some sort of…snacks” He gave a shifty look towards the kitchen, as if he doubted what Sans was really doing. “Enjoy yourself tonight and please remember to feed his pet rock for him. He always forgets.”

“Will do Papyrus” She watched as he left, not saying where he was going. She was curious, but she hadn’t gotten the chance. He was already off, nearly at a run. She watched him until he disappeared and then went inside, closing the door behind her. Sans was in the living room, sitting on the couch, despite his brother saying he was in the kitchen. He glanced up at the sound of the door shutting.

“Hey!” He sat up, leaning over the back of the couch to look at her. He gave her his lazy grin, his arms hanging over the couch. “C’mere”

She barely had time to drop her bag before she found herself surrounded by his familiar magic. She squealed with laughter as he pulled her over to the couch, tossing her up and then gently bringing her back down into his waiting arms.

“Sans! Give me a warning!” She was breathless but smiling, laughter clear in her tone.

“Nah, that wouldn’t be any fun.” He hugged her and pressed his forehead against her’s. “Are you ready for our big night?”

“What are we doing for our ‘big night’?”

“Gaming. All night. Paps is going to see Mettaton since he’s in town so he won’t be home”

“He’s going to stay over at Mettaton’s?” Frisk raised an eyebrow. Sans gave her a look.

“Don’t worry, I already called Mettaton up and gave him some…rules. He doesn’t want me to have a bone to pick with him.” She could hear the serious tone in his voice and she knew he meant it, even if he cracked a joke. She hoped, for Mettaton’s sake, that Sans didn’t think his brother was being taken advantage of.

“Anyway, so games?” Frisk prompted. They turned towards the television and she saw the ‘buffet’ that Sans had laid out. Finger foods, snacks, junk food in general along with an assortment of sugary drinks to keep them going all night. She was practically bouncing in her seat already. “Sans! You’re awesome!”

“Heh, you think so?” She could see he was trying to play it off, but there was a faint blush on his cheeks. She leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheek.

“I know so! What are we playing first?” It was the simplest thing in the world, but she could see that Sans had put an honest effort into preparing something she would enjoy. She knew Sans wasn’t much for putting effort into…well anything, but to see it here…

Well Frisk just felt like her heart was swelling with admiration for her boyfriend. He was so good to her. She was going to have to try to do something awesome for him. …She knew she might need to have a talk with Papyrus about arranging a surprise.

Sans got the game system set up and soon they were playing the first game on the list; Go Karts. Sans was the better racer and he always had the luck with the items – bombs, missiles, blue shells; he had all the luck. Frisk was a bit of a cheater though, playfully jostling his elbows and bumping his legs with her own. He still won, nearly every time, but that didn’t bother her.

They moved onto the next game, this time a co-op first person shooter. This was Frisk’s element and she definitely had the better aim of the two of them. She was better with shotguns than he was too, he preferred weapons with quick fire and quicker reloads while Frisk preferred power over all. They had decided to play all the levels in the game and though there were only five, they each had at least four stages to clear. By the time they were done it was well into the night.

They took a brief break for snacks and snuggles. Frisk leaned back against him, holding the bag of chips in her lap. The dip was in the crook of his arm that he had wrapped around her. Their soda bottles were jammed between their legs and the couch. They had a pretty sweet setup going on if Frisk was to be truthful.

“So what gave you the idea for a game night?” She asked Sans.

“Dunno. Figured it’d be something fun to do” He shrugged and she looked up at him, squinting her eyes at him, trying to figure out what he was up to. His voice led her to believe he was leading up to something. When he didn’t go on she went back to munching on chips.

“By the way, mom and dad want you to come over for dinner. Like formal stuff – official boyfriend meeting”

“But they already know me?” Amusement colored his voice. “I doubt they could forget me and my **sans** ational puns.”

“Very punny, Sans” She brushed her hair out of her eyes. “But really, they want an official boyfriend dinner. We’ve been dating over a month…really I expected them to ask for this sooner”

“Well I goat to do what I goat to do” She snorted at his silly puns.

“Okay! Okay! Just promise you and mom won’t destroy us with your jokes!” She sat up, setting the chips and dip back on the table. She scooted back and looked at her boyfriend. She made her face as stiff and serious as she could. She could see Sans holding back laughter at the silly face she was making. “You gotta be serious.”

“Dunno if I can do that Frisky…But I’ll try.” She saw that familiar glimmer in his eye sockets. “But I’m a _humerus_ guy. Being sternum isn’t quite my thing”

She just groaned and pressed her face into her hands while he laughed at his own joke. As much as she was looking forward to this dinner, she had a feeling that between her mother and Sans, she was going to just drown in puns. Well, at least her father would be there to suffer with her. Perhaps they could plan an escape route. At this rate, they were going to need it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at puns. I apologize for the cheesiness in the chapter


	4. Day Four, On a Date; As Stars Fall

Frisk looked in the mirror, trying to decide if her outfit was right. Sans wanted to go on a date night – like a date night. Apparently he was picking her up in thirty minutes and usually that meant like an hour…but the way he had asked was so formal that she was wondering…Well, she knew when Sans was serious. He had instructed her to wear something really nice and that he’d pick her up at six. He had asked her the same night they went to dinner with her parents. Toriel had made an amazing meal and they had all enjoyed it, of course.

It had went well – how couldn’t it? They knew Sans, they knew what kind of person he was and they knew he’d never let anything happen to Frisk. The only thing that went “wrong” with the dinner date were all the awful puns that Sans and Toriel threw back and forth at each other. Frisk and Asgore tried to keep the conversation light and free of puns but once one of them got started, Sans and Toriel just seemed to bounce off each other. It started with puns and by the time dessert was served it had escalated into knock knock jokes. Asgore and Frisk had eaten their pie in the living room and had a normal conversation. While she adored Sans and loved her mother dearly, there were only so many jokes she could stand at one time.

But tonight…She wondered what he had planned. She turned in the mirror, trying to assess if the dress made her butt look big. Flowey sat on her dresser and she asked him a constant stream of questions about how she looked. He mostly replied in scathing insults, but she never took any of them to heart. She turned again.

The dress had thin straps across her shoulder; the top of it was black. There was silver belt that ran across it underneath her chest and then the rest of it was red. In the front the dressed ended just before her knees but the back nearly brushed the floor when she was barefoot. She realized she was going to need to wear heels of some kind probably. It was a nice dress; Toriel had bought it for her last year. She just never had a reason to wear it before now.

She found a pair of silver heels that matched the middle of the dress and then raided her meager supply of jewelry for a silver bracelet. Around her neck was the golden heart locket that she rarely took off. She touched it gently before unclasping it. It just didn’t match her outfit. She replaced it with a plain silver chain. There was nothing on it, she just felt it completed the outfit.

“How do you think I look?” She asked Flowey again.

“Hmph….I’m sure the trashbag will _love_ it”

“You think?” His voice was filled with bitter sarcasm but she chose to ignore it. She turned one last time, spinning, watching the dress flare out around her. She had cut her hair again. Not quite as short as she had it as a child, but so it was barely touching her shoulders. She thought it looked best that way. Flowey didn’t answer her – but he didn’t need to. There was a knock at the door…

Her heart leapt into her throat. She hoped he liked her dress, she hoped she was dressed right. He had to stop with these surprises. They were romantic but they were going to give her an anxiety attack.

“That’s Sans. Bye Asriel, please be good!” She grabbed her purse, a small black bag, and then hurried to the door, trying to remember not to run because of her heels. She opened the door, peeking out to make sure it was indeed Sans and then opened it fully.

How he looked shocked her.

She had never seen Sans dress formal – or well…she had never really seen Sans out of his “comfortable” clothing. He wore black slacks and a light blue button up formal shirt with a darker blue tie. She didn’t even know that Sans knew how to tie a tie. He was even wearing dress shoes!

“Sans, you look amazing”

“Uh…wow, uh, you too Frisk...Lemme just say wow again. Wow.” He seemed surprised, shocked maybe? Or maybe he was flustered? It was sometimes hard to tell. He just stared at her for a long moment and she felt her face flush, but she was secretly pleased. She took it he liked the dress.

“Hello? Earth to the Bone Zone! I thought we were going on a date?”

“Oh? Yeah…I guess. C’mon” He stepped out of her way and let her close the door. She saw that he was driving…

“Is that Papyrus’ car?” She knew that Papyrus rarely let his brother drive his car. It was a sleek, red convertible…Just like he had always dreamed of getting. He adored that car and always enjoyed taking it for long rides so he could “feel the wind in his hair”.

“Yeah, he let me borrow it for the night. Nice huh?” He walked over and opened the door for her. She got it and he closed it, jumping in on the other side. “I guess you figured out where we’re going then, huh?”

“To the city I’m guessing. But where?”

“Heh, you’ll see” They spoke while he drove, but not about where they were going. It was clear that was under wraps. They just talked about other things, a new game that was coming out that they were excited to try, how Papyrus and Mettaton were doing…that sort of thing.

Soon enough they arrived outside of a swanky looking restaurant and she lifted an eyebrow at Sans when she tried to read the name. She had no idea what it said, but it sounded fancy. The inside was filled with people who were semi-formally dressed. So it wasn’t too fancy, but it was nicer than any place she had been.

“I guess Papyrus and Mettaton had come here. Papyrus said their food was decent” Sans told her as he opened the door for her. He took her hand as she stepped out of the car and held it as they made their way in. She noticed how most of the people there were human…but she spotted a couple monsters who she knew had moved to the city and her heart calmed. It was a monster friendly establishment and that heartened her. She knew that some places had problems with monsters…It was a work in progress.

They were led to their seats but they weren’t given menus. When she gave a questioning look to Sans he just winked at her.

“I already ordered. I hope you don’t mind.”

“What did you order?” She asked but he was annoyingly silent. She gave him a suspicious look until she saw the waiter bringing them the most delicious looking dessert she had ever seen. “Wait, aren’t we supposed to have dinner first?”

“I figured we’d skip to the best part. This is only the first stop anyway…”

They ate their sweet, sharing it and talking gently over their meal. Sans mostly resisted the urge to crack a few puns out. She could see he was putting in the real effort to behave. By the time they had finished, it was almost full dark.

“Okay, time for our real date” Sans declared as they got back in the car. She wanted to ask, but she knew she wasn’t going to get a single answer from the skeleton anyway so she bit her tongue. They drove a long while under the dark sky. She realized they were going away from the city, away from their town, far out…

And soon he just pulled alongside the road, stopped and shut the car down. He loosened his tie and clamored into the backseat. She turned to ask him what he was doing but his magic surrounded her and soon she found herself in the seat with him. She opened her mouth to ask him what he was doing but he just pointed up.

She followed his finger to look up at the sky. It was completely pitch black out here – they were miles and miles away from everything. Here she could see all the stars the sky had to offer. A billion lights, more than the wishing room in the Underground could ever offer. Her mouth hung open in surprise. She felt San’s arm wrap around her and saw a brief light as he checked the time on his cellphone.

“It’s about to start.” She heard him mutter.

Then, a few moments late, she saw a start shoot across the sky. Then another and another. Soon the sky seemed filled with them. Even with all her years now on the world above, Frisk had never seen such a sight. She watched, with rapt attention, cuddled into Sans’ arms as stars fell around them.

She turned to look at Sans and his eyes met her’s. His eye was glowing, ever so slightly, happiness burning in it.

“H-hey Frisk?” His voice was nervous. “I just wanted to say…I love you”

She was surprised – but her heart swelled – “Sans…I love you too!” She pressed her forehead against his, so happy at that moment. The night couldn’t have been more perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so bad at writing dates. Have some more fluff! Tomorrows will be better - though I feel like I keep saying that. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed~


	5. Day Five, Kissing: Goodnight

“Sans?” He looked back at her when she said his name. They had just gotten back from their date and Sans was dropping her back off at her house. It was very late and there didn’t seem to be anyone else up at the moment, the night was peaceful. The town was dark and she could see a few stars still falling in the distance. “I wanted to uh…I want you to kiss me goodnight”

They had been dating over a month and they had yet to kiss. While Frisk was young, this wasn’t exactly her first relationship and she knew that it might be different for Sans due to him not having lips…Well she was just curious how it worked.

“So you’re asking me to?” She could hear the teasing note in his voice. She puffed out one cheek at his tone, feeling her flush. He chuckled at her expression. “How am I supposed to say no to you?” He turned and walked back over to her. He had discarded his tie on the drive home and his shirt was ruffled and slightly open.

“Its just we’ve been together for over a month and you’ve never…” She felt a sudden doubt hit her heart and she said that out loud. “I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. I don’t know if skeletons even _like_ kissing”

Sans expression was funny, as if he were trying to figure out if she were upset or joking with him. She wouldn’t meet his eyes. It seemed like the stupidest thing to be upset about – like she had said, she didn’t even know if skeletons kissed or liked kissing. They didn’t have lips so it could be completely different for them than monsters that had flesh on them.

“Well…its true skeletons are a little different than people of the fleshy kind, I assure you that we can kiss and we like it” He had stepped up to stand right before her. She looked at him finally.

“Then why haven’t you kissed me yet?” She asked, unable to keep the pouty tone out of her voice.

“It’s a little different than kissing another person. I wasn’t sure if you’d like it” She frowned, but this time at herself.

“Sorry…I didn’t think of that way…I had just thought you didn’t want to kiss me…”

Sans wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. He bumped his forehead against her’s, smiling ever so slightly. “I guess I better remedy that”

He pressed his mouth against her lips. It was a little weird. She felt something, almost like a shock passing from him to her – a small spark of magic that made her lips tingle. She jerked back in surprise, her hand coming to her lips. He was still smiling, as if he had expected her reaction. She narrowed her eyes at him and then he chuckled.

Without warning him, she jumped back into his arms and kissed him again. She knew she surprised him, but he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. After a moment, he pulled away again. His pressed his mouth against her forehead, where she felt a spark of his magic.

“I gotta get home, Frisk. Papyrus is probably waiting for me to get home.” She let go of him and put her hand on her doorknob. “Gotta read him his bedtime story, ya know? And its pasta his bedtime.”

“Oh Sans, I’ll never understand your tendon-cy to make jokes all the time” They both chuckled. “Good night, Sans. Tonight was amazing. I love you”

“I love you too, Frisky. I’ll see you tomorrow” He got back into his car, though he waited until she had opened her door and stepped inside before he drove off. She waved to him and then closed her door, a smile on her face.

How did every day with him just seem to get better and better? Despite the late hour, she felt so excited. She had to tell someone how amazing her night with Sans was. Unfortunately for them, there was only one person in the house for her to talk to. She slipped her heels off, holding them in her hand so she could toss them back in her closet and began running towards her room. Her grin wouldn’t leave her face, even with thought of how grumpy Flowey was going to be since she was waking him up. It didn’t matter. She was more excited than Lesser Dog after a long petting session – Sans was amazing and she had to tell someone.

He had said he loved her – what could have made the night better?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its short I know and I'm sorry. I don't like to drag out chapters needlessly. But I have an adorable idea for tomorrow's chapter! Also, I just wanted to thank everyone for reading, giving kudos and commenting. You guys are awesome! Thank you again ;3


	6. Day Six, Wearing Each other's Clothes: Lazy Bones

Frisk yawned, stretching and sitting up, careful not to disturb Sans. She had spent the night at his house but they had fallen asleep on the couch. She was wearing his hoodie, as she had expressed she was cold the night before and like the gentleman he was, he had given it to her without a thought. She shrugged it up onto her shoulders and padded off towards the bathroom upstairs. Monsters didn’t need them, but many of her friends had one in their house for her convenience.

She brushed her teeth and fixed her hair, pausing to look in the mirror before walking out of the bathroom. She had slept in her clothes and looked frumpy. She didn’t have a change of clothes here though…nor did she feel like running home to get more. She stole into Sans’ room and then back to the bathroom. She locked the door, stripped and threw her clothes in a pile in the corner before jumping in the shower. She made it quick, knowing that Papyrus and Sans could care less if she took a shower at their house. She had spent so much time there since childhood and she had bathed here before back when she was still little.

She dried off and pulled Sans’ stolen clothes on, planning on raiding the kitchen for some tea to help wake her up. She had never been a morning person, though she was more so than Sans. She pulled Sans’ hoodie tighter around her to fight off the slight chill of the morning air after her shower. She hadn’t even reached the stairs yet when she saw Sans, still nearly asleep, climbing up them.

“Good morning, sweetheart” She muttered to him, stopping to kiss his cheek.

“Mornin’” He grumbled rubbing at his eye socket. He gave her a gentle kiss before stumbling into the bathroom to get a shower himself. While it wouldn’t wake him up, it’d set him on his way. She’d make him some tea to finish the job as well. Papyrus was nowhere to be found, which meant he had probably gone out. He often did the shopping in the morning, something about feeling the most energized then.

She yawned widely as she put the water onto boil. She rubbed her hand across her eyes and leaned back against the counter. Soon enough the water was done and brewed a whole pot of tea before pouring out a cup for Sans and herself. Just as she was setting his cup on the table, Sans came wandering downstairs, oblivious to everything. He sat at the table, leaning his head into his hand and gratefully accepting the mug of tea from Frisk.

She held her own warm mug and looked at her boyfriend, an amused smile on her face. She sat down at the table across from him, waiting for him to wake up enough that a conversation might go somewhere. When he was about finished with his tea, he looked up at her, finally seeing the smile on her face.

“W-what?”

“Nothing” She said and snickered. “Want more tea?”

“Yes…?” She stood and took his cup, refilling it and bringing it back over to him. He looked in the glass, as if wondering if she put something in the tea and then back up at her. She saw him looking over her outfit – his shirt, gym shorts and coat. “Heh, nice outfit you got on, kid. Whoever’s it is has good taste”

“Yes he does, very comfortable…but whoever planned your outfit has good taste as well” She gave him another smirk as he looked down at himself.

He was dressed in the comfy clothes she had come over in last night – her favorite Mew Mew Kissy Cutie t-shirt – it was black with the pink-haired protagonist on the front with making a kissy face - and a pair of hot pink sweat pants that said Kissy Cutie across the butt. He looked up at her, his face flushed but then he shrugged.

“I was bone tired this morning. I must have mixed up our clothes” She could still see slight traces of embarrassment on his face, but he was clearly trying to play it off.

“It’s okay, you look cute.” She giggled, “Though, blue is defiantly more your color”

He lifted his tea to his lips giving her a look. She couldn’t help but grin, she liked prodding him. He usually got her all the time with his puns, so when the chance for revenge arose, no matter how slight…well Frisk was going to take it and run.

“You better change before Papyrus comes home, you know” She told him, grabbing her cup and going to get her own second cup of tea.

“Yeah, he’d never let me live this one down.” He stood, taking one last drink before setting the mug down. “Thanks for the tea, Frisky” He walked over to give her a kiss, his arm just wrapping around her waist before the front door burst open.

“Sans! Have you and Frisk finally woken up?” He asked coming in the door. Frisk could hear the bags rustling in his grip. Sans pressed his forehead against her collar bone and let out a groan. She knew he was thinking of just teleporting up to his room but he was probably still too tired. Frisk looked up and saw Papyrus had entered the kitchen and was looking at her and Sans, almost confused.

“Good morning Papyrus”

“Good morning, human…Have you and my brother decided to switch wardrobes for the day?” She snickered and she could hear Sans mutter a curse against her skin. She patted his back with her free hand. He turned to face his brother and from the look on his face he was going to deal with this the way he dealt with most things…with puns that would send Papyrus screaming.

“Hey, these pants are pretty _hip_ ” Sans was grinning and Papyrus narrowed his eyes a little.

“Sans don’t you dare finish that thought.”

“It’d be…”

“Sans…I know where you’re going with this and I do not like it”

“…a _waist_ to not wear them”

“Sans! I will harm you!” Frisk just laughed at their antics.

“Now, now boys…don’t be a couple of boneheads.”

“Frisk! Do not encourage my brother!”

“What are these jokes punbearable?” She could see Sans was awake now just from how he was teasing his brother.

“No need to _skull_ k, Papyrus. We’re just trying to get a laugh out of you” Frisk chipped in. Papyrus just groaned, shaking his head before slapping both of his hands onto his face.

“You two are awful”

“Jee, thanks, bro”

“That wasn’t a compliment!”

She shook her head at them. Those Skele-bros…there was never a boring day when she was around the two of them. 


	7. Day Seven, Cosplaying; Surprise!

"C'mon Sans, let me see how it looks on you" Frisk asked her boyfriend, crossing her arms across her chest. Today was a special day and they had to get going or they were going to be late. She tapped her foot impatiently. He didn't answer and she felt a little annoyed - wasn't he dressed already? "I'm already dressed, Sans, I'm just waiting on you"

It was Alpyhs' birthday and Undyne had the idea to throw her a surprise party where everyone cosplayed as characters from different animes. Frisk had picked the anime that she and Sans were cosplaying from as Sans really wasn't a fan of anime. He'd sit and watch it, but it really wasn't his thing. Frisk had picked an anime that she and Alpyhs had recently watched - Kagerou Project. Sans was going as Hibiya and Frisk was dressed as Hiyori. 

Frisk was wearing Hiyori's one outfit; a black t-shirt with a pink, strapped dress over top and black shorts underneath. She was glad for the shorts because the dress was a little too short for her liking. She also wore brown sandals with pink straps that matched the pink of her dress. Her hair, though a little short, had been put into pigtails. If it were only two inches longer, it'd be just right for Hiyori but it had just not grown out fast enough. 

Sans finally stepped out of the bathroom, adjusting the hooded vest he was wearing. "How's it look?"

She didn't have any words for a moment because holy shit, Sans looked great in Hibiya's clothes. He was wearing a white hooded vest over a blue short sleeved shirt with brown shorts and brown sandals. She had to blink a moment and get herself back to Earth again and she grinned.

"Great! Maybe you should keep that outfit, it looks amazing on you" Frisk told him honestly. He wasn't wearing a wig or anything though because he said that sort of thing made his skull itchy. She didn't blame him, she didn't like wigs either. "We better get going, Papyrus is already waiting for us and then get over to Undyne and Alphys' house"

Sans wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close. He gave her a grin and kissed her sweetly before they hurried down the steps to where Papyrus was downstairs, talking to Mettaton. They were both already in cosplay - Frisk didn't know the anime but Mettaton had said that his character's name was Soubi and Papyrus' was named Ritsuka. Papyrus had a pair of cute cat ears on his head though and Frisk decided it had to be an innocent cosplay, though Sans wasn't so sure himself. 

"Hey Mettaton, you going with us?" She asked him. Honestly, she hadn't even known he had come in. How she had missed the entry of eccentric robot was hard to say. 

"Of course, darling! I couldn't let you three walk into this party alone after all." 

"Yeah, Mettaton said he's going make us look like we're the coolest when we walk in!" Papyrus added excitedly. Frisk glanced at Sans and could see him giving Mettaton a dark look. Mettaton was trying to ignore it...but she could see the nervousness on his face. Not that she didn't blame him for being nervous. Mettaton had been trying to make a move on (the mostly oblivious) Papyrus for months now, but Sans just didn't seem to agree with the idea.

"Well come on everyone, we better get going then" Frisk was trying to keep the peace. Who would have thought how protective Sans could be over Papyrus? She herded the boys out the door and down the street. They needed to be at the house before Undyne and Alpyhs got back or it would sort of defeat the purpose of a surprise birthday party.

They got there just in the nick of time and along with the others, they made sure all the lights were dim and everyone was ready. Undyne sent Frisk a text to say they were almost there. They all waited, impatiently, for the couple to return to their home. Frisk did a mental checklist one last time; they cake was made and on the table, as were a various assortment of foods, everyone was crowded around the door ready to yell 'surprise' the moment the couple got home, everything seemed right and ready and she was relieved it was going so well.

Just then the door opened and Mettaton flicked on the lights as the couple walked in. Everyone yelled out "Surprise!" and no one was surprised to see Alpyhs' face turn completely red.

"Y-you guys!" She pressed her hands against her cheeks. "I can't b-believe...you'd all do this for me!" Undyne gave her a quick squeeze and a kiss. They were both already in cosplays themselves, probably brand new. If Frisk remembered right, that was what Undyne had gotten Alpyhs for her birthday - other than this party. Alpyhs and Undyne were bother characters from an anime that Frisk knew was called Kashimashi, but she didn't know much else about it. She did have to say that Undyne did look interesting in pigtails though...

The party was a simple affair, with only close friends invited. They spent alot of time talking over cake and Alpyhs found time to excitedly comment on everyone's cosplays. Frisk was just happy to see her so happy. As the party was winding down, she felt Sans wrap his arms around her waist.

"She seems so happy" She commented softly, so only Sans could hear.

"Yeah, seems like Undyne really fished up a good idea to throw this party" She laughed gently and he squeezed her gently. "Are you ready to head home now?"

For the first time she noticed the crowd was thinning, everyone was packing up and saying goodbye. She caught Undyne's eye and waved to her, motioning that she and Sans would be leaving. "Thanks for comin'!" She called across the room. With that, she felt Sans' magic surround them and they were teleported back to her house.

With no surprise, Sans transported them right onto her couch, his arms still around her, stretched out as if they had only been cuddling all day. He nuzzled his face into her neck and she let out a content sigh. As much as she liked being with her friends, the was nice too. She closed her eyes, leaning comfortably back against Sans. What a day...But it had been so much fun. Maybe next year they'd do it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One week of Sans/Frisk Fluff~ I can't believe I actually got through the first week of it. I'm notorious for giving up in the middle of challenges but here I am, still going! Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter ;3 See you all tomorrow~
> 
> By the way, in case anyone doesn't know, Mettaton and Papyrus were cosplaying the main characters from Loveless and all cosplays were picked to be slightly ironic, because I'm awful like that :)


	8. Day Eight, Shopping: A Storm Passing

Frisk yawned, leaning her head against Sans’ shoulder. It wasn’t that she was tired, she was kind of bored. She and Sans were watching television or trying to at least but there was nothing either of them really wanted to watch. They thought about playing a video game but discarded the idea. She glanced outside and saw it was sunny and nice out…Maybe Sans would like to go out? He was almost always flexible with their time together. And besides if she remembered right, there was a new video game store in the city and she wanted to check it out anyway. She was going to go with Alpyhs tomorrow but she had canceled. Apparently Asgore needed her for a project.

“Hey Sans do you wanna-”

“Sure” He didn’t even let her finish she looked up at him, a questioning look coming over her features. “Whatever you want to do, I’m good with”

“But I want to go to the city”

“Alright, I’ll teleport us there”

“And I want to go shopping”

“I’ll wear my sneakers”

“We might be there a while”

“My phone will be in my pocket”

“I want to go to a new game store”

“Alright, we’ll pick up a couple new games.”

“What if I to go out to eat too?”

“Alright, where ever you want”

“You’re too agreeable sometimes”

“Whatever makes my princess happy” He kissed her forehead and then her lips and she smiled. He spoiled her, but in the best of ways. He stood, leaving her on the couch and went upstairs to get his sneakers. Despite his slippers being more comfortable, he often wore his sneakers if they were going to be walking a long time.

She stood and pulled on her sneakers and waited for him come back downstairs. He appeared suddenly beside her, and grabbed her about her waist. She let out a shriek, but it melted into laughter as he snuggled her close. She felt his magic surround the two of them and suddenly they were in the park in the city. He often picked here, because there were usually no humans nearby to be startled by the two suddenly popping into existence. Sometimes humans had some sort of problem of a monster suddenly appearing.

He took her hand and she led him towards where the game store was supposed to be. They chatted as they walked and she noticed how many monsters seemed to be out and about today. The humans and monsters seemed to be mingling more and more…and it gave Frisk hope for the future. They got some looks, being a monster and human couple…But Sans ignored the stares and Frisk did too. She was happy. No one was going to take that away from her.

Soon enough the game store came into view and the views of others faded from her mind. She pointed down the street and grinned at Sans who gave her a simple smile in return. There was a crowd inside, but the two stayed close to each other.

It was a huge, two-story building with ever game one could imagine; the downstairs sold games and the upstairs functioned as sort of arcade. It was amazing to look at and she could even sense a bit of Sans’ own excitement from the place. They spent some time there, playing games and then they even found a two that they bought. From there, they walked along the shopping strip, browsing through different shops.

With a few shopping bags on her wrist, Frisk was animatedly chatting to Sans about something when she glanced up. “Oh”

The sun had gone away, hidden behind dark storm clouds. Thunder rumbled ominously above them and she noticed how empty the streets were getting. Sans didn’t seem too concerned and then the sky opened up on them. One moment, it was just dark out and then it was raining, pouring really.

Sans was quick to react, wrapping his arm around her and transporting them back home. Strangely, it wasn’t raining as hard there, but as she looked outside, she realized the storm was moving towards the city. It’d probably be over in a few minutes. The sun was even starting to peek out above the town.

“Well that was fun before we got soaked” Frisk ran her fingers through her wet hair.

“C’mon, we were on cloud 9.”

“Sans…”

“Heh, sorry Frisk” But she could tell he wasn’t really all that sorry. He leaned forward and gave her a gentle kiss. She just rolled her eyes at him good naturedly. She supposed she needed to change out of her soaked clothes and then they could play their new games.

She looked outside and saw a rainbow. She leaned against the windowsill and watched it. She felt Sans’ hand on her back and knew he was watching the grey sky turn to blue again with her. She could see more cloud rolling in though, another storm.

“C’mon, let’s change before that next storm hits” Sans gave her butt a gentle smack and she jumped. Oh that skeleton…! She couldn’t help but smile though, he was her’s after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short and I'm sorry if there are mistakes in it. I sadly did not have alot of time to work on it today because of my job. ;o; thank you everyone for your continued support. it means alot to me!


	9. Day Nine, Hanging Out With Friends: Double Date

“So who is this friend of yours we’re meeting up with, Paps?” Frisk asked as they walked along the road through town. Sans walked next to her, his hands in his hoodie. Papyrus was dressed in his “special hang out” outfit and while he looked quite silly, he was happy and that was all that mattered.

“Let’s just say we’re lucky he’s giving us some of his precious time” Papyrus had been very tight-lipped about who his friend was. Frisk had a feeling it was because well…She kept her mouth shut too because she didn’t want to launch Sans into an episode. There were very few things that Sans cared about and Papyrus was one of them. Sans was hellbent on protecting Papyrus no matter what.

“HELLO~” A familiar voice called. Frisk smiled, a little smug to know she was right. They were right outside the MTT Plaza – it was the big area in front of the MTT Hotel and Dining Resort in town. There was a fountain with the man himself spitting water from his mouth – it was also leaking from his hands and the toes of one of his feet as well. Frisk never questioned it, Mettaton’s taste had always been a little strange.

Sans had focused in on him as he walked up to Papyrus. “Wowie! You actually showed up!” Papyrus was completely starstruck.

“Of course I did darling!” Mettaton winked at him. “How could I resist spending time with someone as handsome as you?”

“Y-Yo-You think I’m…?!” Papyrus was blown out of the water now and Frisk smiled. It was rather cute to see his reaction to Mettaton’s flirting. She felt Sans tense beside her. His eye flickered to blue and she could sense the impending meltdown.

“Why don’t you boys get where we’re going all settled okay? I gotta talk to Sans!” Frisk told them quick and grabbed Sans’ arm and dragged him a few feet away from the pair. Sans gave her a stiff glare and she put her finger in his face, waggling it at him. “Don’t you dare”

“Frisk-”

“I know what you’re going to say Sans, but Papyrus is an adult and he can make his own decisions”

“But I don’t want to see him hurt” Sans seemed to deflate and she saw the love he had for his brother there. She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. She took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“If he does, you just need to be there for him, honey. He supported us, why can’t you support them?” She saw Sans chewing on that bit of information before shaking his head.

“Alright, Frisky, I’ll trust you but I sense any ill intentions out of that bucket of bolts and I’ll send him to the scrap yard.” His eye flashed blue for just one second and she sighed, shaking her head at her boyfriend.

“I doubt he’ll have a bone to pick with you” Now a smile flickered across Sans’ face.

“C’mon, that has to be the oldest pun in the book. It doesn’t even tickle my funny bone anymore”

“And yet, you’re smiling” He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

“All thanks to you.” She felt herself flush pleasantly. She was just glad that Sans was willing to give Mettaton a shot. She knew that he’d be keeping an eye socket on him, but that was better than Sans straight up attacking him. The couple made their way back to Mettaton and Papyrus, who only had eyes for each other. It was so adorable that Frisk wanted to squeal.

“Okay, boys, what’s the plan?” She asked.

“We’re spending the day at my Resort of course!” Mettaton informed her. “Free of charge!”

“He said he’s giving ups the celebrity discount! Isn’t Mettaton the best?”

“Of course, darling! Only for you” It was very clear that Mettaton was flirting with Papyrus and Papyrus’ face flushed, just the slighted bit. Frisk glanced at Sans and saw he was handling…well. Mettaton didn’t seem to notice the glare hitting him and went on explaining what they were doing that day.

First on the list was hitting the spa – or as much of it as they could with two of them being skeletons, one a robot and one a human. Frisk enjoyed an amazing massage though, so there was that at least. They all had something to enjoy while there though.

After the spa, they decided to catch a late lunch at the restaurant. By that time, Sans had mostly relaxed though his puns always had a little bit of a threat in them when they were aimed at Mettaton. She could see the robot was nervous, but relaxing ever so slightly in Frisk’s presence. He must have figured out that Frisk had a leash on Sans…figuratively at least.

They kept the talk light and the jokes flowing. Papyrus tried to keep his brother from making too many puns though, claiming it wasn’t right to make such bad jokes in the presence of TV royalty. Frisk had to giggle at that one, Sans made a pun and Mettaton was through the roof. It easy to see that he loved anyone who stroked his ego but Frisk noted the way he reacted when Papyrus complimented him was…different. He was more excited, more focused on Papyrus.

“See? He’s got it” Frisk whispered to Sans as they left the restaurant.

“I’m still keeping tabs” Sans replied. She shook her head at him.

After the restaurant, they headed to the Television studio – Mettaton had to do a cooking show. Frisk, Sans and Papyrus all got to be guest stars. Sans broke a few eggs – literally and figuratively. Papyrus was in his element though and as the show went on it was clear that Mettaton had picked a cooking show on purpose.

After that was done, the four of them ended their date by heading to Undyne and Alpyhs’ place. They put in a movie – not an anime for once – and they all watched it, talking quietly, passing popcorn between the couch and the floor where they had all piled, everyone cuddling with their respective date.

By the time the movie was over, it was getting late and she and Sans bid their goodbyes.

“Comin’ Pap?” Sans called as they headed to the door. Papyrus hesitated.

“I’ll…be right there, brother!” It was clear he wanted to say goodbye to Mettaton without Sans breathing down the robot’s neck.

“C’mon…” Frisk took his hand and led him outside. They walked to the end of the yard and Sans turned to Frisk, pressing his forehead against her’s. She smiled. “You did good today.”

“By that you mean you're proud that I didn’t kill Mettaton, don’t you?”

“A few scathing remarks aren’t too awful” She giggled. “I think they really like each other!”

“That’s great” But Sans’ voice was low and dangerous. It was clear he didn’t think it was great. She wrapped her arms around her favorite skeleton and pressed her lips to his. He didn’t kiss her back right away but she felt him sigh and wrap his arms around her as well. “What would I do without you to keep my head on straight?”

“Well you’d probably turn it.” He swatted her butt and she laughed at him. “Just be happy for him.”

“I am” He gave her another kiss. “Thanks, Frisk. Really.”

“I’m always here for you Sans” She saw him smile warmly and he pressed his forehead against her’s again. He jumped made a content humming sound. “I love you”

“I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad ending is bad, but good chapter is good yes? I had a better day at work today and am not as tired so I feel like this chapter was much better. Hope you all enjoyed c:
> 
> Also sorrynotreallysorry for the Mettaton/Papyrus spam in this chapter. They're my number two pairing from this game! And I know its supposed to be hanging out with friends but a double date can be hanging out, right? Right? Yeah thought so! XD


	10. Day Ten, With Animal Ears: Cat and Mouse

****It was a Sunday afternoon and Frisk knew Sans was napping on her couch. She was upstairs tending to Flowey. He lived in her room – mostly. She’d move him out when she was getting changed but otherwise, he could always be found on her dresser by the window. She was going through her closet, too restless to sleep with Sans, but she wasn’t going to stop him from napping. He could have come up stairs and napped on her bed…but she had a feeling Flowey would have thrown a temper tantrum.

“Hmm…?” She pulled an old bag out of her closet. She kept her room pretty neat but she had some old things shoved in the back of her closet. This bag was one such item. Curious, she began to go through it. “Oh, Asriel, look!” She held up a creased, old, drawing she had made when she was younger. It was of them hugging – well him as he was supposed to be.

“Tch…You’re an awful artist” He commented.

She clicked her tongue at him. “I can see someone is in a mood today…not that its different from any other day” She sighed at that. He was more and more irritable now. He was mad that she never really brought him downstairs anymore…but Sans was here. He and Sans didn’t get along – apparently they had fought in the past before she had come to the Underground. Sans didn’t remember but Flowey did.

She turned back to the bag and began picking through it again. There sure was a lot of old stuff in here –she remembered it was a bag that she had just thrown things in when she had moved into her own home last year or the year before…whenever it was.

She peeked in the bottom of the bag and…Oh. Oh, she forgot she had this. Hm…Well, Sans was probably still asleep downstairs…She stood, taking the bag with her, leaving the clutter from her closet on the floor. She could clean it up later. She hurried out of the room and to the bathroom.

It didn’t take her long to get changed and when she looked in the mirror she found herself surprised this stuff even fit her after a year of being hid away. She had bought it…but had decided against wearing it last minute. Why not surprise Sans with it? It was going to be fun.

So she crept back down the stairs and to the sofa, leaning over the back. She planned to surprise her boyfriend by climbing over the top of it, like she had when she was a child but to her surprise, he wasn’t there anymore. Had he gotten up? Where was he…?

Suddenly arms encircled her waist from behind they pulled her stark against their chest. Her face flushed and she looked up at Sans. His one eye was glowing dimly.

“Sans? How did you-?”

“Quite an interesting outfit, Frisky” He commented. “I guess you could say it’s the cat’s meow.”

It was an old Halloween costume, from last year that she had never worn, she and a couple friends had gone to a Halloween shop in the human’s city and she had tried it on. At their encouragement, she had bought it but had been too embarrassed to wear it to the party they were going to. It was a little…well she was sure it wasn’t entirely meant to be worn in public.

The actual ‘costume’ was just a one piece sleeveless jumper, though it was skin tight and the shorts were as short as they could be. It was black and smooth – sexy was what someone had called it and the term caused Frisk to blush at the time. On her head, she wore a slim hairband that almost blended into her hair and two cat ears rose from it, looking perky and cute. The top of the jumper was…well it was revealing and she had a fact that Sans was enjoying that – more than she had expected. Not that she hadn’t dressed nice for him before…but she wasn’t sure she had dressed “sexy”.

She bit at her lip and twisted in his arms and brought her hands up to his head – to place another headband there. He froze in the shock of it.

“Eh…Frisk?”

“I thought you might want to play a game of cat and mouse” She winked at him playfully. The mouse ears were gray and cute. There had been a tail in the bag as well but she doubted she’d get him to hold still long enough to get that on him.

His face was priceless. It was blank and shocked and she wondered what he was thinking. Then he laughed, snorting as he did. She stepped out of his arms and he let her and she circled the couch. She was a little nervous – was this a good time to talk about this? They had been dating for a couple months now and…Well she was curious.

And…Well she couldn’t deny the idea that she had thought about moving their relationship forward. She had, a lot. She just hadn’t been able to think of a way to bring it up with Sans but now…well she supposed the outfit was giving her some confidence.

She put her hand on the arm of the couch, needing something to help her feel steady. She felt her face flush as she even thought of how to bring it up with Sans. He was standing there, hands in his pocket, still wearing those silly mouse ears. She smiled, despite everything – she loved him so much.

“Sans…There’s something I want to talk to you about” Was this really how she was going to start this conversation? His face became serious at once. “A-actually it’s more about us and me wanting…” Her face was probably entirely red. How did she go on with this?

He seemed to get it. “Are you _sure_ Frisk?”

“Of course! I love you!” He let out a sigh.

“I know you do, I’m just saying…you don’t have to do anything to prove that” She looked at him a long moment and smiled.

“I know. I want to…uh…further our relationship though” He stood there a moment and then smiled, a gentle type of smile, though his eye was glowing slightly.

He didn’t say anything but he was suddenly before her and she jumped, but he pulled her into his arms and he kissed her. They had kissed before but this…holy hell. This was hot and dark and amazing. His hands roamed her body and her own slid under his shirt. She felt him shudder and give out a little moan when she stroked against his ribcage.

He went slow and steady, always ready to pull away if she changed her mind. She knew Sans would never push her further than she wanted to go. That was how he was – caring and loving, playful but careful. She felt his fingers on the bare part of her back, stroking softly against her skin. They ran gently to the zipper there and…

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Sans stopped, putting his hands on her hips immediately. She noticed his face was almost as flushed as her’s. She debated ignoring the knock but another came and she heard her mother’s voice calling for her. She groaned and she could see that Sans wasn’t exactly happy about it either, but he cleared his throat and stepped away from her.

“Can you let her in? I’m gonna change” She motioned to her outfit. She couldn’t ignore her mother and Sans knew that. He gave her a smile and motioned for her to go. She had just got into the bathroom when she heard Sans inviting Toriel in.

Just as she was closing the door she heard Toriel go “Aw, Sans, what an adorable headband, where did you get it?”

She stifled a giggle as she was sure Sans had some awful pun for her. By the time she’d get back down there, it would be a battle of puns. She was a little frustrated at the interruption…but there would always be another day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close...yet so far. But day twelve is coming up guys and I have uh...well no spoilers....I know, I'm an awful tease ;3


	11. Day Eleven, Wearing Kigurumis

It had been a week after her mother’s interruption and Frisk and Sans just couldn’t seem to find a private moment. If it wasn’t one thing, it was another. Papyrus was openly dating Mettaton now and Sans still liked to supervise them and call them “double dates”. It was a little annoying but she understood Sans’ love for his brother. She knew he was just trying to do what was best for Papyrus.

That was how she found herself sitting in Sans and Papyrus’ house, waiting for Mettaton to return. He said he had a surprise and that he would return shortly. That was almost an hour ago. She didn’t know what sort of surprise the robot would have for them, but she hope it wasn’t anything too flashy. If there was anything that Mettaton was good at, it was being over the top.

“So how are you and Mettaton doing?” She asked Papyrus, wanting to start a conversation. There had been some since he left of course, but it had died off in the last few minutes. Papyrus glanced at her and a wide smile spread over his face.

“We’re doing amazing! He’s so kind and considerate and he doesn’t tell any awful puns!”

“Hey my puns are punny” Sans interjected. Papyrus didn’t answer. “If they’re so bad why are you always smiling after I tell one?”

“I can’t help it” Papyrus’ grin never faded. “It might just be a pity smile”

“You silly boneheads” Frisk shook her head at her favorite skeletons.

No one had a chance to say anything else because Mettaton burst in and ushered them out the door. He and Papyrus started going on a mile a minute about different things. She and Sans followed, curious to what was going on. Mettaton said that they were doing him a favor, but never went further than that. A surprise…that was also a favor to him? Frisk was starting to get a funny feeling about this…

They headed to the studio, which wasn’t far from his resort, and there were several sets spread out throughout the building. News, cooking, dramas, Mettaton did it all. There were quite a few humans in here as well, parts of his crew. None of them lived in town, but they all commuted here to work for him. Frisk had been inside the studio only once before – right after it had been built, Mettaton had subjected her to an interview.

Mettaton suddenly stopped and turned to the three of them, causing Sans to run into Papyrus and stumble into her.

“Concentrate, Darlings!” He chided. “Now, as I said, this is more of a favor and less of a surprise”

“I thought you said it was a surprise” Frisk crossed her arms.

“Frisk, sweetie, don’t interrupt.” He put his hand on his hip, his brow furrowing. “Now, lately my ratings have been steady but there’s more I can do! I’ve been talking to a few of the humans around here and they said that children’s shows are popular.” He motioned to some men standing not too far away, talking in front of the cameras “So I’m making an episode today and I want to see if the ratings are good. Only thing is, I need some interesting characters for the background. That’s where you three come in!”

“What do you mean by interesting characters?” Papyrus asked.

“I’m so glad you asked, sweetheart!” Mettaton motioned some people over and they brought three costumes. Frisk gave Mettaton a questioning looked but Sans seemed amused. “All you have to do is stand in the background of a couple scenes. Please?”

And how were any of them supposed to say no to that?

That was how Frisk found herself in a panda costume, sitting on the ground as Mettaton read out of a book. A few monster and human children sat around him, listening intently. Sans was above her, dressed as a sloth. He was hanging out of a tree, looking like he was honestly asleep. He could sleep anywhere though. Papyrus was Mettaton’s assistant and got some speaking lines, though Frisk hadn’t expected less.

It was pretty cute and kind of fun to do. It wasn’t the worst…but Frisk promised herself that she wouldn’t be doing this again any time soon. The costume was too warm on the set and she had to sit still or pad around awkwardly when she did walk. Sans had crawled along the length of the branch he was on, gone to sleep and he hadn’t moved since.

Eventually – and not soon enough – the show wrapped up and she knocked on the tree until Sans opened his a little bit.

“Time to go Sans!”

“Time to go already? Huh, take it _slow_ Frisk. I’m trying to catch up on some sleep” Despite his words, he disappeared from the tree and reappeared on the ground a second later.

“A teleporting sloth, now I’ve seen it all…” She couldn’t help but smile. He pushed the hood of the costume off his head, chuckling lightly.

“C’mon, lets get this constumes back to the props people and then head back to your place”

“My place? Why…?” But she glanced over at Mettaton and Papyrus who were excitedly chatting about a cooking show and Papyrus was talking about showing Mettaton his cooking prowess…Well, it was better if she and Sans skipped out on that.

But maybe a tiny part of her was also hoping that Sans had other plans for wanting to be alone…Just maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quickly wrote, crap chapter brought to you by me! Sorry, I started a new job today and I'm all mixed up so here's a last minute chapter written before bed. I know its awful and probably not proof-read very well but I think tomorrow should make up for it ;3


	12. Day Twelve, Making Out: Alone Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, awful, small, bad smut scene in this chapter. Skip if you do not wish to be taken to the bone zone.

When they finally got to her house, Sans stretched, yawning, as she closed the door. He walked to her couch, leaning against the back of it. His grin was the slow and sexy kind and Frisk sensed a change in the mood the moment she looked at him. She felt slightly giddy for some reason that she couldn’t explain. Maybe it was that dark look in Sans’ eyes…Or maybe it was that they finally had some alone time, for the first time in a week. She knew Papyrus was going to be busy with Mettaton for a while and it was just the time after school had let out so her mother would be helping any student that needed it after class. She’d be busy for another few hours. Her father sometimes called, but hardly came over…And anyone else?

Well they could wait.

“C’mere”

With that simple word, Frisk felt her heart leap into her throat. She was nervous.

But this was Sans and she felt safe and happy with him so what was there to be nervous about? Absolutely nothing. He was her best friend. And she knew besides that, if she ever got uncomfortable and wanted to stop, he would. Without question.

So she went, taking his out stretched hand. He tugged her close without warning and they were chest to chest. She looked into his eyes and watched as his one eye began to glow with magic. She opened her mouth to ask why, but suddenly he was kissing her – and it wasn’t a regular kiss. It was hot, his warm breath washing over her lips.

She felt a touch of his magic against his lips, a tongue prodding for entry. She opened her mouth – and goddamn he knew how to kiss, he knew exactly what he was doing and Frisk felt a little awkward because she didn’t. She knew so much and then…Well this was about the edge of her knowledge.

His fingers wandered her body, pulling her close, tracing her through her clothes. Her fingers dove under the cotton of his shirt to stroke the bones of his ribcage. She felt him shudder, gasp and moan as he touched especially sensitive bones. She felt him unsnap her bra through her shirt and she jerked back, a grin on her face.

She wiggled out of her shirt and three the bra off. He seemed spurred by her boldness and grabbed her, picking her up and relocating her to the couch. She let out a gasp of surprise, leaning up to watch as he stripped his own shirt off. She reached out for him and they were kissing again, their hands wandering the other’s body.

She felt like she was suffocating, like he was air and she needed more or she wouldn’t last the night. His fingers unsnapped her pants and she scooted those and her panties off, throwing them on the floor. He used his one hand to tease and pinch her nipples and the other…

“Oh!” She gasped – he was ever so gently, stroking her between her legs. She tried not to buck up towards him, but it felt so amazing…She wanted more. She clung to him, hanging on to what she could. She could hear his breathing in her ear, labored and just as intense as her own. “O-oh holy shi—it Sans!” His fingers were stroking her bud at an increased rate and it seemed at any point she could explode, but just before that moment came, his fingers pulled away.

She let out a frustrated whine, but she realized he was merely changing positions. His thumb stilled stroked that sensitive bud of nerves while his one finger entered her and found an even more sensitive spot. With the two feelings, driving her mad, it only took another minute for everything to building and release. Sans never gave up her assault, dragging it out longer, making it the more intense.

When she calmed and he pulled away, she watched as he licked his fingers clean, winking at her. For some reason she felt her face flush at that simple action. He sat up, seeming pleased with himself.

“Wh-what about….” She wanted to ask what she could do, for him, but he shook his head, touching her cheek gently with his fingers.

“Nothing, sweetheart.” He leaned forward to kiss her gently. “I love you Frisky”

“I love you too, Sansy” His forehead bumped gently against her and they both were content for the moment, in their perfect little bubble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told you it was awful c: hope you all enjoyed. it was kind of rushed. once again, with work I had to write it in less than two hours for it to be considered published "today". I know I'm being a little nit-picky, but hopefully tomorrow will be better? I feel like I keep saying this >w>


	13. Day Thirteen, Eating Ice Cream: A Suggestion

Frisk looked at Papyrus, a little worried. He was speaking of letting Mettaton move in with him – already. They had only been dating a few months. Sans wasn’t in the room and Papyrus was actually asking her for advice on telling him.

“You know how to keep my brother calm…on the rare occasion that he does not want to be. He’s usually too lazy to get mad…but…”

“You’re his brother, he loves you. He just wants what’s best for you Papy” She reached out and squeezed Papyrus’ hand. Papyrus gave her a worried smile, his eyes glowing dully because of how worked up he was. It was rare to see him like this.

“But I am the Great Papyrus and I usually take care of him! He should know it is I who should be looking out for him! ...but I suppose you do a good job with that anymore, human” He seemed a little deflated with that thought. “But that’s good! Less worrying I have to do while working on my puzzles!”

They waited for another few minutes. Sans had something to take care of and had been mysteriously missing most of the morning. She had spent the night at the Skeletons’ house, only to find a note left to her from Sans stating he’d be back as soon as he could. It didn’t say where he was going or what he was doing, making her think he was up to something. What was up to though, was anyone’s guess.

Suddenly, he transported to his favorite spot, the couch, gently falling onto it, his eyes already closed, his arms behind his head. It seemed he was asleep and Frisk frowned at that. He had to know they were waiting for him.

“Sans! You can’t teleport while you’re asleep! I know you’re awake!”

“Hey bro, I’m so good at sleeping, I can do it with my eyes closed” This got a undignified squeak of annoyance from Papyrus but Sans did open his eyes and look at the two of them. “What’s up?”

“Well…I have something to talk to you about…” Papyrus was suddenly nervous and that got Sans’ full attention. He looked at his brother, waiting to hear what he had to say. “I was thinking…well…Mettaton and I are getting more serious and I’d like him to move in!”

Frisk expected a full blown meltdown. She tensed, ready to pounce – physically or verbal depending on the case. It was no secret that Mettaton had a room in his resort, but Papyrus had been over several times and had declared it unfit to live in. Apparently it had not kitchen and even if Mettaton had no need to eat, that was a crime to the Master Chef Papyrus. That was what had sparked the discussion, though Papyrus had yet to ask his boyfriend apparently.

Sans seemed thoughtful a moment and Frisk saw how his pupils disappeared, as they always did when he was beyond pissed. Here was, the meltdown…

“Okay. If that’s what you want, Paps”

“Wha-” “R-REALLY?”

Her shocked tone and Papyrus’ gleeful one overrode each other. She couldn’t believe that was it. She gave Sans a suspicious look, while Papyrus wrapped him into a hug, going on about how excited he was to ask Mettaton to move in with him. He was over the moon about it and only the nitpicking at the back of her head about how easily Sans agreed kept her from being happy too.

As soon as Papyrus put Sans down, he raced out the door, to talk to Mettaton no doubt. Sans stuffed his hands in his pocket and seemed pleased about it. He looked at Frisk, his smile dimming ever so slightly.

“You hungry, kid? Got some ice cream in the freezer”

“Sure” She agreed. She could sense he wanted to talk to her about something. He walked to the kitchen and got around their dishes in silence. She hated the waiting. It always ate at her nerves no matter how short a time. He seemed to get the ice cream together too slow but soon they were sitting at the table.

He was eating his and to her the tension seemed to build. Maybe it was just her. Maybe she was just imagining things or maybe…had she done something wrong in her clear support of Mettaton and Papyrus? Was he mad at her? She picked at her ice cream as she wondered and worried.

“I want to move in with you” Sans said suddenly.

She about choked on the ice cream in her mouth. He gave her that silly smiles of his, probably amused by her surprised expression. Then it suddenly made sense, why he had agreed so readily to Mettaton moving in here. He didn’t want Papyrus to be lonely after all…

“Are you…being serious?” She had to be sure.

“Frisk, sweetheart, why would I lie about something like this?” They had been dating for quite a few months now and she supposed it was about right that they moved in with each other and actually…Actually that sounded absolutely amazing.

“Yeah, I’d like you there” He stood and gave her a sticky kiss. He tasted sweet, like the ice cream they were eating, like the magic he used. “Did that have anything to do with what you were doing this morning?”

“Oh? Hm…well a little” She gave him a look and his grin said that she wasn’t getting anything out of him. “These lips are seal”

“You don’t even have lips!”

He just laughed, taking his empty bowl to the sink. She wondered what he was hiding from her but decided it couldn’t be too big a deal. She’d figure it out in time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I actually published in the day again? Did I actually get my act together? Well for one day I have. We'll see about tomorrow. ;3 Thanks for reading guys!


	14. Day Fourteen, Genderswapped: Situations

“Hey Alphys, sorry we’re a little late” Frisk stated, walking into her friend’s lab. Undyne was actually missing for once, but she was probably busy with something. Alphys was working on something as well and she glanced up as Frisk and Sans walked into the lab.

“O-oh, its okay…I uh…I’ve been busy. I need your he-help in just a minute…bu-but…I Undyne asked me if I could make something for her and I wanted to try…” Her face flushed slightly and the lizard-like monster tapped her claws together shyly.

“No, its fine” Frisk waved her apologizes off. “What are you making anyway?”

“Undyne wants me to try to make her an en-energy drink”

“But uh…isn’t she energetic enough?” Sans interjected.

“Well…She got the idea a-after we watched an anime…” Frisk glanced at Sans and he shrugged. That explained a lot. Undyne had figured out anime wasn’t exactly real, but it never stopped her from trying to replicate things she saw in anime in real life.

The reason they were there that day? Sans had volunteered to help her with something. Frisk wasn’t sure what it was and if it had anything to do why he had been gone the other morning or not. He had said she could come with though, as it wouldn’t take long. They were going to have lunch with her parents afterwards and after that…well they had more moving to do. Sans didn’t have a lot of stuff, but they were moving some of her things into the spare bedroom in her house to make room for his. Flowey had already been given that room for his own uses, though Frisk spent a lot of time in there with him so he wasn’t lonely.

“Ah!” Alphys suddenly exclaimed. “I-I think I did it!”

“Good now-” Sans started, walking forward. Frisk followed right along side him. Alphys turned fast though and must have tripped over something, for the glass that the drink was in fell from her claws. She fell backwards, against the table. Sans and Frisk both jolted forward to catch the mystery liquid, but it splashed over both of them, clattered to the ground and broke.

As soon as it fell, a thick steam began to hiss from the liquid, mushrooming upwards.

“Al! Is it supposed to do that?” She asked the scientist.

“N-no!” She turned to grab something from the other side of the table and Sans pull her back away from the steam. But…something felt wrong. She glanced at Sans and could tell he felt it too. The world began to blur and she felt Sans trying to move her back or perhaps he was saying something to her…But whatever it was she couldn’t hear it.

“Fr-Frisk! Sans! W-wake up!” The next thing she knew, she could hear Alphys’ voice calling out to her. She opened her eyes and looked up at her friend, furrowing her brow. “Oh no…oh no, oh no…” The reptilian monster was practically in tears. “I m-m-m-messed up a-again!”

“How?” Frisk asked…only that was not her voice. She looked at her hands and noted that they were…larger, broader…What? Her chest…was flat and her…oh holy shit. “How did this happen?!”

“What are…?” A voice beside her stirred and she glanced over at Sans. ‘His’ voice was longer the one she had grown to know, but now it was a higher pitch, but she could still tell it was Sans. He – she? – sat up, placing a hand against his skull. Sans glanced at Frisk, took in the change and then his hands inspected his own body.

“I’m…I’m so s-s-sorry” Hiccupped Alphys. “I-I didn’t k-know!”

“It’s okay…I think…” Frisk stood, shakily. She felt as if her clothes could barely…contain her new anatomy. Wow it was strange. Completely different. Sans stood as well and she could see that he wasn’t much different than he had been – his face was slimmer and more feminine, and his hips seemed wider. “Uh…Sans, can we, uh…trade?” She motioned to her clothes.

“Sure” Sans seemed amused. Alphys let them borrow her bedroom so that they could change. Good thing she and Sans were about the same height. Once they were changed, they observed their faces in the mirror. Frisk didn’t look so bad as a man – or so she thought at least. Sans looked good, but she thought he always looked good. “So what are we going to do?”

“What?” Frisk was started by the question.

“About dinner with your parents.”

“Shit” She could see amusement in Sans’ eyes. “We can’t cancel, they’ll think something is wrong…”

“Well…” Sans gave her a look, but there was still amusement there. He thought this was funny! Of course he would…It was freaking her out really. How long would this last? A couple hours? A few days? Forever? She had to find out.

“Alphys! Please tell me this isn’t permeant!” She asked, coming out of the bedroom.

“I-I don’t know. I-I don’t th-think it should be…” She tapped her claws together, looking abashed. “I-I’m so s-sorry!”

“Its okay…I just…It’s weird…” The male anatomy was weird – at least to her. She supposed it didn’t make much of a difference to Sans since he was a skeleton either way. Frisk had flesh to worry about and her anatomy was completely different now…it was mind boggling.

She was going to ask another question when her cellphone rang. She looked and saw it was her mother. Shit, shit, how did she answer? She didn’t sound like herself at all. She couldn’t not answer, Toriel would get worried. She took a deep breath and answered.

“Hello?” She tried to make her voice sound as high as possible and it just came out as a squeak. Sans snorted and turned away and tried to muffle his chuckles.

“Frisk? My child, is that you? You sound…”

“I’m fine, mom. I just…uh…”

“Did I call at a bad time?” Amusement laced her tone now. She clearly thought she had called and interrupted an intimate moment with Sans. Great. “Well I’ll be quick. I just wanted to make sure you and Sans were coming over. I’m making your favorite.”

“Yeah, we’ll be there. We’re heading out soon” Ugh, her voice sounded so wrong.

“Alright. Be safe, my child!”

“Mom!” She squeaked again. Her mother only laughed and she heard the phone click a second later. That could have gone worse…but she should have canceled. Ugh, why did she say they were going? She put her head in her hands, groaning. When she looked up, Sans was looking at a paper with Alphys.

“Ah…” She heard him say. “Alright, don’t worry about it Alphys. It should be okay.” Sans turned back to her. “We still going to over to Tori’s?”

“Yeah…” She felt her voice crack a little and she cleared her throat. Ugh, her voice was deeper than she was used to and trying to make it higher pitch for her mother had just given her a sore throat. Sans chuckled.

“Seems like you’re having a bad time, Frisky” He winked at her. He turned back to Alphys. “Don’t worry about it, like I said. I’ll take care of it for you.”

“Take care of what?”

“I’ll tell you later” But his tone was too casual. She didn’t push it. They needed to get over to her parent’s house…and walk through town like this. Oh man, this was going to be weird. But Sans took her hand and she let him take the lead. She put the hood up on the hoodie she was wearing though, feeling slightly more comfortable alike that.

They walked slowly, in a relaxed way. She almost wanted to hurry, to rush to her parents’ house so she didn’t see too many of her friends…But as they walked she calmed. A few of her friends stopped her to ask what had happened – Sans always had an explanation usually ending is some silly joke or pun that had their friends rolling their eyes.

“Why are you so calm about this?” She asked him as they walked.

“Eh, what’s the big deal? It’ll wear off eventually, plus I gotta say, you’re looking good as a man, Frisk” He winked at her again she felt her face flush. Still, it made her laugh.

“Sans, you’re **rib** iculous.”That had them both laughing and Frisk felt much better than she had. They went on walking, talking to those they passed. Soon enough they made it to her parents’ house and they hesitated outside the door. “This is going to be…strange” She lifted her hand and knocked on the door.

She heard movement inside and she felt a slight pain in her legs. She saw Sans rubbing at his face, but she looked at the door as it opened, ready to give a explanation to her mother about their appearances. Her mother peeked out and her face became confused.

“I can explain, mom” Toriel just giggled.  
“No need, sometimes a skeleton just has to feel the breeze against his legs, is that right?” She asked, looking at Sans. Frisk looked at Sans, realizing that somehow they had reverted back just in time. Now she and Sans just looked like they had switched clothes. Well at least Sans looked fetching in a skirt as a man or a woman…

“Yeah, you got it Tori” He didn’t even seemed bothered. He caught Frisk’s eye and gave her a wink. She just shook her head, heading inside. He probably knew it wasn’t going to last long and had her all worked up for nothing. That darn skeleton, she’d get him back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I can write longer chapters! I just haven't in a while. This chapter was actually alot of fun to write and I hope you all enjoyed ;3


	15. Day Fifteen, Wearing Different Style: Tea Party

Frisk adjusted the lacey top and then the hat on her head. She thought she looked a little silly, but this was for her mother. She’d do a lot for Toriel and if this was the worst of it? That wasn’t so bad. She glanced over to where Sans was struggling with his own outfit. She let out a gentle giggle and went over to help her boyfriend. He held up his hands, watching as her finger expertly fixed his shirt. She smoothed out his shirt and then kissed him between his eyes.

“Thanks, Frisk” He said simply, adjusting his collar.

It was a warm, late summer day and it was Toriel’s birthday. Her mother had been browsing the internet again and found the human era that was called ‘The Victorian Era’ and had fell in love with the clothing from it. So, when her birthday had come, she had decided she was throwing a party modeled after a Victorian Era tea party. The clothes were lacey and warm, but they were quite pretty, though a little constricting. But again, it was for Toriel and she would do anything for her mother.

Frisk was wearing a long gown that was dark blue in color and all lace and constriction. She felt like her breasts were being squeezed a little bit too much by the corset she was wearing. Sans had commented the view was fantastic which earned him a mock punch on the shoulder. Her hat was all lace and feathers, large enough to shade her face. Her hair was up and styled carefully. It was a little messy but her mother hadn’t been able to come over and help her with it.

Sans wore a suit with a vest that matched her dress in color. His hat also had a matching ribbon and feather to her hat. He looked very striking in it and some part of Frisk just enjoyed seeing him in it, knowing she’d be able to take it off him later. She kept that fact to herself because she didn’t want to give him any more ideas since they had a party to attend first anyway.

Sans handed her a parasol and the two of them walked to the park, their arms gently linked. As they walked, they saw how most of the monsters in town were dressed for Toriel’s party. She had, of course, invited everyone. They were part of the way there when they were joined by Mettaton and Papyrus, who were walking arm in arm as well.

“Human! Brother! Hello!” Papyrus greeted. He looked dashing in a black suit with a bright pink tie. His hat also had a pink ribbon and white peacock feathers drifting out of it.

“Frisk, darling, that look suits you. You look fabulous” Mettaton commented.

“Not as fabulous as you, Mettaton” She smiled at the robot who also looked dashing in his own suit. His suit has touches of red, Papyrus’ favorite color. She thought it was sweet. They made such a good couple. Sans was even relaxed around them now, since he had realized that Mettaton was not going to hurt his brother.

“Yeah you look pretty rich.” Sans grinned.

“That was terrible” Papyrus huffed.

Frisk just laughed and stopped Sans before he began a pun war with Papyrus. They were joined by others yet as they walked along. Alphys and Undyne both looked lovely – though Undyne had decided to wear a suit rather than a dress. Undyne was also wearing a rapier at her waist as well…but that wasn’t surprising with Undyne. Even Muffet was going, looking more elegant than ever in a gown decorated with webs and spiders. Of course, knowing her, the spiders were probably actual spiders.

Soon enough they arrived in the park which had been decorated by everyone the day before. A buffet like setting held cookies and cakes while the actual tables where everyone was going to sit had some more snacks and tea piled upon them. Sans and Frisk headed to the head of the table where they’d sit to the right of Toriel and Asgore. Papyrus and Mettaton sat just beside them while Alphys and Undyne sat across from them.

Her mother looked regal in her gown of light purple and pure white lace. The style real fit her and she could see already on Toriel’s face that she was enjoying herself greatly. She was drinking tea and chatting with those around her in her gentle voice. Asgore looked happy as well to be sitting by his wife, drinking his favorite tea. Toriel and Frisk had spent the day before baking pies and other goodies. Frisk would have done it herself, but Toriel insisted on helping despite it being for her own party.

Even Flowey was there. He had been brought over earlier to sit and watch as it was set up. He had his own cup of tea and some sweets for him. He seemed glum and annoyed, but Frisk figured he’d warm up eventually. He never seemed to get why everyone was so nice to him, but Frisk still lifted his cup for him every time he wanted a drink and got him more tea whenever he asked.

Sans spent his time having a pun war with Toriel whenever she wasn’t talking to someone else or talking to Mettaton and Papyrus. He held her hand most of the day, his thumb tracing over the back of her hand.

As the sun went down and darkness threatened to creep across the land, everyone stood and gathered in the cleared center of the park. This was one last thing that Toriel insisted on doing, as she had seen it in a movie and had thought the effect was beautiful. Everyone was more than happy to go along with it.

Flames sparked across the clearing and soon hundreds of lanterns began to glow and then float gently into the sky. Frisk lit her own lantern and gave it a gentle toss watching as it began to float into the night sky, bumping gently into the one Papyrus had sent up only a moment ago. The lanterns filled the sky, floating higher and higher, becoming stars in the sky.

They all stood transfixed until the last of them faded away, leaving them in almost total darkness. She glanced over at her mother to see her still looking into the sky, looking happier than she had in a long time. Asgore put an arm around her and they touched foreheads. Frisk turned to Sans and smiled, happy her mother was so happy. He put his arms around her waist and gave her a gentle kiss. Nothing could have made this day better for her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if Victorian Style counts as a different style, but its what I went with because its my favorite Era in History! Also, day fifteen!! Half way mark, baby! I'm actually kinda surprised I made it this long haha. Anyway, thank you everyone for reading ;3


	16. Day Sixteen, Morning Rituals: Quiet Mornings

Morning was not Frisk’s favorite time and it had become even less so when Sans had moved in for Sans was not a morning person at al. They’d be up late most days, playing video games or fooling around and would sleep until late morning.

Frisk was always the first to awaken, unless Sans had something to do. She’d open her eyes and glance up at her skeleton lover, as if to make sure her was there. Then she lean up and give him a gentle kiss before wiggling her way out of bed. He’d stir and grunt, shifting further into the bed. Frisk just laughed to herself and made her way to the spare bedroom.

She opened the curtains for Flowey, bringing in fresh sunlight and made sure he had water and anything else he needed. She’d usually spend a few minutes with him, talking and making sure her was well. They’d talk about some things and sometimes he was happy to talk and other days he wouldn’t talk at all but she was more than happy to spend some time with her, even if the first remark he always made was about her fabulous bedhead.

After Flowey was settled, it was time to get her lazy bones out of bed. She returned to the bedroom to see him still snoozing away. A quick jump on the bed to startle him awake was always the solution. He was never happy when she did that but, she kissed him until he forgave her and then raced off to the shower before he could throw a pillow at her.

She would take a warm, quick shower and by the time she was getting out, Sans had dragged himself to the bathroom to get in. Sometimes, if they were feeling particularly good that morning, she would join him. Nothing like a hot shower to get you in the mood, after all! But most mornings she would move to the skin to brush her teeth and comb her hair out. By the time she finished, Sans would be getting out of the shower and drying himself off.

They would talk over their plans for the day while getting dressed, figuring out what they wanted to get done over the course of it. Frisk was still surprised how easily they had fallen into habit with each other. It just seemed he moved in and things just worked themselves out. Flowey still wasn’t happy about having ‘the trashbag’ living with them but Frisk told him that Sans made her happy. Flowey didn’t complain as much after that, or at least to Frisk. She still heard him muttering under his breath sometimes.

After getting dressed, it was downstairs they went to make tea and coffee for Frisk and Sans respectively. While Sans liked tea, he preferred the stronger taste of the coffee himself. One of them would cook breakfast as well, though Sans liked to do that as well. He liked to cook just as much as his brother; he just hadn’t cooked as much at home due to Papyrus’ love for it.

It was just as they were sitting down that usually they’d get a call or a visit from the excitable skeleton. They always made extra food in case he decided to drop by. Frisk knew that the brothers missed seeing each other every day, even if neither of them said it out loud. Sans still worried for Papyrus, wondering if he was getting all his bills paid and whatnot. Frisk always reassured him that Mettaton was looking out for Papyrus just fine.

As expected, Papyrus did show up that day, sans Mettaton. He told them that Mettaton was going to shoot a movie in a human city and while Mettaton had invited Papyrus to come, he hadn’t been sure about it yet. He talked to Sans about it for a little while, wondering if it was a good idea to go with his boyfriend. He’d be out of town for several months and he wasn’t sure how to feel about it.

“It’d be so amazing! Mettaton told me that he’d take me to see everything he could! Including some large tower that humans seem to like or something…He said it was supposed to be romantic to go to it…But I’m not sure. Human! What do you think?”

“I’m sure it’ll be a good experience for you Papyrus and anyway, if you get homesick, you can always come home early. You might as well see as much of the human world as you can.” She encouraged. She glanced at Sans, wondering how he felt. He looked worried, she could tell by the look in his eyes.

“Well…Would you and Sans watch the house while I was away then?” He asked. “I have plants…And I still have Sans’ pet rock.” He gave Sans a slight glare, a ghost of a smile touched Sans’ mouth.

“Yeah, bro. It’s no big deal.” Sans readily agreed. Papyrus looked at his smaller brother, a frown appearing on his face.

“We’ve never been apart for that long” He finally said.

“You can still call every day and who knows? Maybe me and Frisk will come out and see you a couple times. How does that sound?” Papyrus smiled and was excited once more for his trip after that comment and their morning went as usual.

They all ate and they all helped clean up. Papyrus made comments on how he would have improved the breakfast, stating that it was very good for someone who wasn’t a master chef though. They talked a little longer, as they usually did, and then Papyrus let himself out. He was off to tell Mettaton that he was going with him after all.

“Town is gonna get quiet” Sans said after closing the door.

“Yeah…I’m gonna miss seeing him every day” Sans walked over to her and took her hand, giving her a reassuring squeeze. At least they’d be able to go visit him, that would be nice. It’d be nice for her and Sans to see more of the human world as well. It was a big place and they had seen so little…

“So…” Sans’ voice stirred her and she looked at her boyfriend. A smile came across her face. It was time to complete their morning ritual and what better way to do that than to have a little bit of fun? He scooped her up, kissing her hard and began heading towards the bedroom. This ritual was never going to get old.


	17. Chapter Seventeen, Spooning: Sick Day

The day started out abnormally. Sans was the first one up, but only because Frisk did not feel as well as she usually did. When he stirred though, she tried to go about her normal routine, if only because it was a well-established thing and she didn’t want to ruin it. She just wanted to go through her day as usual. But she felt groggy in the shower and even after brushing her hair and teeth, she felt almost gritty. She rubbed the sand from her eyes and marched downstairs to make breakfast, only to see that Sans had already done it and had it sitting on the table for her. She sat down and tried to eat, but she couldn’t find it in herself to eat more than a few bites. She just wasn’t hungry.

“Are you okay?” Sans’ voice was worried and she looked at her boyfriend and pushed her hair back from her face.

“I just…feel a little under the weather” She muttered. She didn’t want to admit she was sick. They had plans for the day…and she didn’t want to ruin them. They were supposed to go out to the movies with Undyne and Alphys and she didn’t want to cancel on them. They had been planning this for over a week. She just wanted to enjoy the day with her friends…but she could see the frown on Sans’ face. “I’m okay! Really!”

He didn’t reply, but there was a worried look in his eyes.

They went about their day and he got ready. They were catching an early show to avoid most of the crowds. Sans was keeping a close eye on her, but as they got nearer to the time when they were about to leave, Frisk had to admit, she was feeling worse. She didn’t want to say anything. She was fine. It wasn’t like there was anything strenuous about going to see a movie anyway. She’d just be sitting down for two hours and that wasn’t much different from resting, right?

She was tired though, as if she had gotten no sleep. She felt warm, but also had almost constant chills so there was no being comfortable. She hated that she had gotten sick. She hadn’t been feeling very well the day before but she had powered through it, so why couldn’t she today?

The doorbell rang and she hurried over to the door to answer it before Sans could and he told their friends she was sick. When she opened the door, expecting the monster couple to be ready to go to the movies, instead she saw Undyne had some sort of pot in her hands. It looked like it might be chicken soup.

“We heard you were sick, ya punk!” Undyne exclaimed. “So I made you some chicken noodle soup! It’ll make you all better before you know it!”

“W-we decided we could just staying in…um…like here and watch a movie. So you’d be more comfortable. If…If that’s okay with you that is…” Alphys explained.

“Guys…we were going to go to the movies…We don’t have to stay here.” Frisk frowned. She had ruined their plans, just as she feared. Sans seemed to just appear beside her, his arm around her waist.

“It’s fine Frisk. They actually suggested we stay in. They worry about you too” He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and let the girls in, closing the door behind them. Frisk crossed her arms across her chest, pouting a little bit. “C’mon, lets go get settled”

They all settled on her large and comfy couch, everyone having a bowl of soup in their laps. Frisk ate sparingly, but the broth felt good on her throat and settled in her stomach well. It actually felt better to eat something like this and she was thankful for Undyne and Alphys’ thoughtful nature. They were really good friends.

They watched a movie, but Frisk must have fallen asleep in the middle because next thing she knew, Sans was setting her down in bed. She looked up at him and frowned. She didn’t like that she had fallen asleep, even if she had seen the movie they were watching before. Sans just gave her a reassuring smile and brushed her hair out of her face.

“What about…?” She started to ask.

“They already left. We finished the movie and let you sleep. They told me to tell you to get better soon.” He cupped her cheek, his fingers soft and cool on her fevered skin. “Plus now we have a good oppor **tuna** ity to go see that movie you wanted to see. The one that doesn’t come out for another two weeks.”

She laughed at his silly pun but turned into a cough. She turned on her side, away from him, so she wouldn’t cough in his face. He gave her a gentle push and crawled into bed behind her, cuddling up to her. It felt nice. He felt cooler than she did and she felt so fevered right now…

His fingers threaded through her’s and he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She couldn’t help being sick…but Sans was right, they could always go out again. She closed her eyes, content to be with Sans and rest out this horrible sickness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late chapter is late. I was out with a friend though, so I'm sorry guys. Also as a forewarning - next chapter, gonna be smutty and hopefully sexy. If you don't like that sorta thing, best not to read. That chapter, will not be late however. I will have it out tomorrow(aka after I sleep a little).


	18. Day Eighteen, Doing Something Together: Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some bad bones sexy times are in this chapter. Skip if you don't wanna read!

The city was beautiful, even in the daytime.

Sans and Frisk had finally gotten around to visiting Papyrus after a few months. He and Mettaton were moving across the world, as Mettaton’s movie shifted places. It was some sort of spy movie she knew but the other details were lost to her. Papyrus had been to a few countries now and Mettaton always was sure to show him the sights and let him try the local food. Sans and Frisk had been here a couple days and Mettaton had already showed them around as well. Papyrus seemed happy though, content in with his boyfriend, even though he admitted to being a little homesick.

“This was a good idea” Frisk sighed from Sans’ arms.

“ _Effiel_ you.”

“Sans!”

“What?” He was grinning and he pressed his mouth against her forehead, nuzzling her.

“You know what, you bonehead!” She growled playfully at him. He just laughed and played innocent. That was how their day went. Playful, fun…They ended it by going back to their hotel room to eat and talk with Papyrus and Mettaton some more. They sat in the room, though the balcony door was open, letting in a pleasant breeze. Eventually though, Frisk stood and excused herself. She knew that Sans was giving her a questioning look but she ignored it, slipping into the bedroom and then into the bathroom.

She felt a little bad, but she locked the door. Sans couldn’t ruin her surprise. She couldn’t let him…after all she had been planning this almost their entire trip.

She got in the shower and while she heard Sans knock and try to open the door, she just called out that she’d be out in a minute. She dried herself well and then…Well…She hoped he liked it. It was a big day after all and while they really hadn’t made a big deal out of it…She felt that it deserved some kind of specialty to it, a way to acknowledge it.

So she dressed and walked out of the room. Sans was in the living room, sitting on the couch. Papyrus and Mettaton were gone. They probably knew what was up and had excused themselves shortly after she had. She felt sorry for not saying goodbye to them…but they had one more day to spend with them. She was sure that they understood. Sans didn’t look up when she entered the room, so she waited, not saying a word, a small smile working its way onto her face. He finally looked up and she nearly laughed when she saw his expression.

“Frisk…you…” He swallowed. “I…You…ohmygodholyshit” His words blurred together for a moment and she saw his face flush ad his eye started glowing, ever so lightly. She had asked him about that once and he had told her that his magic responded to his emotions. And that glow…was a good thing.

She wasn’t one for lingerie, but she figured today was a special day so what the heck. She had bought it two days before, while he was sleeping yet. The woman in the shop had been very helpful in picking something out. And from the look on Sans’ face and the glow in his eye, she knew she had chosen well.

“I bet it looks better on the floor.” Her light joke had a smile on his face and he was giving her that look that sent shivers through her entire body.

And then he was gone.

He reappeared right in front of you and he held her close, pulling her into a passionate kiss. She grabbed onto him, holding tight. Then they were no longer in the main room of their hotel room and instead they were in their bed. He was over top of her, his eye glowing brighter than ever before. He kissed her neck, the tops of her breasts, her hands were desperate to get his clothes off, to stroke his ribs, his pelvic bone, every sensitive crest and bump.

Her nice lingerie didn’t last much longer. He bunched in and threw on the floor and his fingers found their way between her legs. He let out a gentle hiss when he felt how wet she already was. She gave him a smile and he just kissed her again, swallowing her moan as his fingers did their magical dance. She arched into him, and she felt his tongue sweep across her bottom lip, asking for entry. How he concentrated on so many things at once had always mystified her. She felt so distracted by his fingers, she could barely process anything. She opened her mouth though, feeling his warm breath on her lips. But his battle for dominance was quickly won, as he brought her so close to the edge, it was all she could think about.

He pulled away and she saw the magic building and she knew it was time for their favorite trick. It was one that Sans usually went to after teasing her – but tonight the build was just too great and she knew they both craved that release.

Sans had told her that his magically made penis wasn’t the same as a human one – the contact with the pure magic made her body shudder in ecstasy every time. She assured him she never wanted to find out the difference, she couldn’t imagine ever wanting to.

Usually he teased her more, but tonight…they were both too wound and yet…She put her hands around his shaft, guiding him to her entrance. She stroked him there, gently, his tip running through her wetness. He groaned, throwing his head back and he didn’t let her tease him long. He pushed her back down, and pushed himself inside her. That wonderful feeling, that filling, that stretching, she arched her hips up meet him, stroke for stroke.

He sat up, spreading her legs so he could get in deeper, holding onto her hips for anchor. He groaned loudly. “Ah…fuck…Ah _Frisk_!”

“Nngh, Sans… _ohgod_ …” It was hard to control her voice, to not be too loud – they were in a hotel after all. But when Sans pulled out of her and ordered her on her knees…she knew any hope of her being quiet was going to go out the window. She was barely ready when he was inside her again and she gave a cry of surprise and pleasure. “Sans! O-oh Sans! I…I…!” She was so close but she could feel the frantic rhythm of his thrusts and knew he wasn’t far behind.

She felt him come first, crying out her name and hearing it made her come right after. She found her face in the pillow, whimpering his name as her orgasm tore through her. She felt his magic dissolve suddenly and he flopped in the bed next to her as she finally relaxed. His eyes were dimly glowing and she could see the exhaustion in them. He smiled and pulled her close, pressing his mouth to her forehead.

“Amazing” He whispered.

She shivered gently, but it was from the cold breeze that had suddenly entered the room. She sleepily looked up and she felt her face go red.

In their passion, they had never closed the balcony door. She giggled and Sans laughed as well, pulling her close. He gave her another quick kiss and closed the door with a quick jolt of magic.

“Happy Anniversary honey” She whispered to him as they fell asleep. She saw his mouth twitch upward into a smile.

“I love you Frisk”

“I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh...sexy times? Hope they weren't awful, I've never really written stuff like that before honestly. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. ;3


	19. Chapter Nineteen, In Formal Wear: Big Day

What a lovely day. Summer was almost over, but the day was warm and beautiful. It wasn’t too warm, but it was the short of warm that made one want to be outside. It was the perfect day for a wedding – Undyne and Alphys’ to be exact. It was going to be starting soon. They were having an outdoor wedding, in the park in town. It was a wonderful place for events and once again, everyone had come together to make it perfect for Undyne and Alphys. They had thought about having a theme, but Alphys had found a more traditional wedding dress and that had sealed the deal for the couple.

Frisk glanced over at the lizard like monster as Toriel put the veil on her. It trailed down her back to lay with the dress. She looked very beautiful, but Frisk could tell how nervous she was. Every time she would talk, it would take her a few minutes to be able to say what she really wanted. She was so flustered and excited – but she was marrying her girlfriend finally, so who wouldn’t be excited?

Frisk helped her finish getting ready and she saw Alphys take a deep breath. She looked into the mirror and seemed to be steadying herself.

“You got this” She told her. “You practiced so much. It’s just a few lines and then it’s over”

“Y-you’re right!” She took another deep breath and they could hear the music beginning in the park. They were in a house near it. It was time. They all headed out, walking the short distance to the park, where Undyne was waiting for Alphys…and Frisk knew Sans was waiting for her.

Frisk was, of course, a bride’s made, the maid of honor in fact. Papyrus was the best man, but Sans stood near his brother. Frisk went to the altar first, clutching a small bouquet of golden flowers in her hands. Her dress was long and she had to concentrate on not tripping over it. Her hair was up, curled and styled by her mother. She stopped right next to where Alphys would stand and the other girls followed after her.

Her she got a good look at Sans, looking dashing in his suit. He gave her a smile and she felt herself smile in response. The ceremony seemed to go by in a flash. She did notice the monsters had some different routines than humans did, or at least from what little she knew of human weddings, but all and all it was beautiful and soon they moved to where the buffet and the dance floor was laid out in the park.

Sans changed his shoes as soon as the pictures and all formalities were done. The dress shoes hurt his feet, he claimed and he was back to wearing his slippers. He also took off the heavy black jacket but she preferred him sans the jacket. Frisk let her hair down as soon she could, though it was still curlier than she would have liked.

“It looks cute like that, though” Sans claimed, flicking one of the tightly bound curls, a grin on his face. She gave him a gentle smack on the shoulder and he swooned, pretending he was going to faint.

“It feels weird.”

“It looks nice. I like that you’ve grown your hair out again” He tugged on a lock of her hair and then kissed her sweetly.

“So when are you two dorks going to do it?” Undyne’s voice almost made her jump. Sans turned to look at their newly married friends. Undyne was dressed in an old suit that she had used to dress up in for Royal Guard Meetings. It looked really good on her.

“Any _fin_ is possible” Sans said with a shrug and a wink.

“Do what?” Frisk asked.

“Get married!” Alphys explained, a smile on her face. She hadn’t stopped smiling since she and Undyne had said their vows. She was practically glowing with excitement and happiness.

“I _reely_  can’t believe you guys are asking us this” Sans went on and Frisk had to laugh this time. Undyne shot him an annoyed look.

“C’mon, you guys have been dating a while now!” She exclaimed.

“Only a little over a year” Frisk gave her friend a strange look.

“You two are living together…I guess everyone j-just expect you guys to be the next to get married” Alphys explained. Frisk had to roll her eyes at that. It wasn’t like Sans had asked her anyway. If he had…Well, she wasn’t sure how she felt about it at the moment. She loved Sans but…Marriage was a big step.

Undyne opened her mouth to say something else but someone called her and Alphys away and Frisk sighed. Sans took her hand, lifting it to his mouth and giving the back of her hand a gentle kiss. It was his way of telling her to not worry about it wordlessly.

She just leaned over and kissed him again. She had gotten so lucky with him, she couldn’t have asked for a better partner. 


	20. Day Twenty, Dancing: Autumn Leaves

“Sans! Sans, get up you lazy bones! Breakfast is ready!” Frisk stood at the foot of the stairs, her hand resting on the railing. He had been out late with Papyrus the night before. This morning when she had gotten up, he muttered for her to wake him when breakfast was ready. “Sans!”

She finally heard the door to their bedroom open and he came walking down the stairs. He yawned and she smiled slightly at his sleepy look. He stopped next to her at the bottom of the stairs and wrapped his arms around her, pressing his head into her neck and sighing contently. She hugged him back, knowing he was just tired.

“What were you two doing so late last night?”

“Finishing touches” He muttered, pulling away and heading towards the kitchen and the alluring smell of breakfast and coffee.

“Finishing touches on what?”

“It’s a surprise” She gave him a frown which only seemed to amuse him. He got his coffee and they sat down to their breakfast, eating in general silence. When they were done Sans washed up the dishes and she finished her tea, standing at the window, watching the sunlight dance through the leaves. They were beginning to fall now, already all oranges and reds and browns and yellows.

Sans wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, his head resting on her shoulder. “We’ll have to rake sometime soon” She commented, looking at the leaves already scattered in the yard.

“Mmm” He hummed in her ear.

“Why don’t we got for a walk?” She suggested and he let go of her so she could go get dressed. By the time she had changed, he was already in his favorite attire, his blue hoodie looking warm and comfy, perfect for a mild autumn day.

They walked through the dry leaves, watching as they fell. She felt good, despite Sans working on some mysterious project. She let it go for the most part. He didn’t hide things from her, not for long at least. He’d tell her when he was good and ready and she wasn’t going to push until then. The two of them made their way to the park where they enjoyed the day with some friends who were also visiting.

Mettaton and Papyrus stopped by for a little bit. Mettaton was between movies, so he was home for a while. Papyrus was just happy to be home where he could spend time with his brother and his boyfriend. Toriel stopped by after school let out, some of the children following her out of the school like ducklings following their mother. She seemed so happy to be a teacher and she stopped to talk to her daughter and Sans for a little bit before making sure her students got home safe.

Eventually as the day began to shift towards night, Frisk yawned, thinking it was time to go home. The park was nearly empty, but she could hear music being played on the other side of it. Some jaunty tune that she didn’t know.

“Let’s not _leaf_ yet, Frisk” Sans suggested. Instead he bowed at his waist, taking her one hand in his. “May I have this dance?”

She gave him a funny smile, unsure if he were serious. They had done this at home, randomly dancing about the living room. He’d make her laugh with silly faces and even sillier puns as they danced. He often did it when he sensed she wasn’t in the best of moods. Sometimes he did it just to simply be romantic she guessed.

But they had never done so outside their home.

She stepped into his arms and they danced in the park. It was a silly dance that didn’t quite go with the music, somewhere between a waltz and freeform. They kicked out their legs and the leaves flew into the air around them. She laughed as they spun through the falling leaves, unable to help it. It was the only way to express the joy in her heart. How she loved Sans and this beautiful autumn night. Nothing could make her more happy.

Sans let her go so she could spin in the leaves and then she stopped to look at him. He wasn’t dancing anymore…actually he had a funny look on his face.

“Sans?” she wondered what was wrong. “Are you okay?”

“No…Well, yes…Its just…man, Frisk you’re so beautiful when you laugh you know? You’re beautiful all the time but…” His face was flushed and he seemed nervous.

She put her hands on her hips. “Whats wrong Sans?” She was getting worried now. Instead of an answer, Sans leaned forward and kissed her…

And then dropped to one knee, taking a box out of coat.

“Sans…” She felt tears prick at the corner of her eyes.

“C’mon, Frisky, don’t cry. I haven’t even actually asked you yet…” He let out a gentle chuckle and he opened the box. Inside was a ring – of course it was a ring. “So will you marry me, Frisk?”

“Of course! What kind of silly question is that?” She felt the joyful tears sliding down her face. He slipped the ring on her finger and then hugged her tight, spinning her around. “How long have you been planning this?”

“A while” He said simply, kissing her again.

“Thank you” She couldn’t think of anything else to say. He gave her a questioning look, but she laughed. “For everything, for being you, for letting us be…us. Thank you Sans. I love you so much” He held her close as she tried to stop the happy tears. His kisses trailed across her cheeks, comforting and loving.

“I love you too, Frisk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twenty days down. Only ten more to go! Man where has the time gone? Hope you guys enjoyed ;3


	21. Day Twenty-One, Baking: Breaking A Few Eggs

There was a lot to do after Sans' proposal.

Frisk and Sans had to tell her parents and his brother and then the whole town seemed to know overnight. Apparently though, Sans had asked her father (and mother) if he could ask her to marry him before he had asked her. The gesture was old timey and thoughtful, she thought. Though he had almost admitted he was more nervous asking Tori about it than he was asking Asgore. Of course, Frisk didn’t blame him…Her dad was a big pushover. Her mom was the scary one.

They didn’t get a day to themselves for what felt like forever, but Frisk was so happy it didn’t matter. She and Sans quickly decided they wanted a spring wedding so they had a while to plan everything out. They felt no rush, knowing they had their friends to help them. Papyrus had even taken Flowey off their hands for a little while. He liked Flowey, for one reason or the next, and Frisk trusted him to take good of Flowey, though Sans had threatened the flower. He knew what Flowey was capable of and he didn’t trust him in the least. That had been a couple days ago and Frisk felt oddly off routine without Flowey around. She missed him, though she didn't say anything to Sans. 

“It’s cold out today” Sans commented. “Let’s stay in and you know…” He gave her a hooded look and she laughed.

“Actually first, I wanted to bake a pie today. A cinnamon butterscotch pie, like mom makes” He shrugged, not thrown off in the least. He knew there'd always be time for that later. 

“Alright, I’ll help”

“Do you know how mom makes her pies?”

“A little. She gave me the recipe a long time ago”

She remembered then, Papyrus telling her that Sans had tried to make a sugary quiche, back when she was a little girl and they had been on that date. She wanted to mention it to Sans, wondering if that was what he meant but she just shrugged it off. She was happy to have his help in the kitchen. It was always fun to cook with him.

They started by making the pie shell. Her mother always said the best pies were made with a homemade pie shell. Sans managed to make a pun out of almost every ingredient, and she just shook her head at him.

“Now I know you’re just _milk_ ing it, Sans” She couldn’t help but jab back every once in a while. It was probably from growing up, listening to him and her mother make more puns than should have been possible.

“Nice one Frisk, but I got one that’s _butter_ ” He was getting the filling for the pie around. He was actually very good at baking. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing and had only glanced at the recipe that she had set out a couple of times. It was nice watching him cook, he seemed so relaxed. He had shed his jacket and it sat on the back of the couch.

Together they soon had the pie ready for the oven and she began to wash the flour off her hands when she felt San’s hand connect with her bottom in a way that made her jump. She glanced back to see a near perfect handprint on her butt in flower. She gave Sans a look and he was giving her that childish grin of his.

“Oh, you’re asking for it.” She charged at him, intent on tackling him, but he teleported away. “That’s cheating!”

He appeared behind her and she felt him wrap his arms around her pulling her close. She thought she was just in for a hug but she felt his fingers dance across the sensitive skin under arms and she began giggling uncontrollably as he tickled her.

“Alls fair in love and war!” He declared.

“Not fair! Not fair! You’re not ticklish!” She yelled through giggles. He finally gave her a reprise and they sat on the floor, her leaning back against him. She smiled up at him, content with simplicity of their life together. He leaned down to give her a kiss and a nuzzle. They sat there together until the timer went off and they could get the pie out of the oven and set it on top to cool.

She was just walking to change her pants (thanks to Sans lasting handprint on them) when she heard Sans’ phone buzz. She stopped on the stairs, glancing back at him.

“What?” She heard him yell into it. She hurried back to him, wondering what was wrong. “Just…Just stay there, I’ll be there soon!”

“Sans?” She had never heard him so panicked. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

“Papyrus….Papyrus is missing”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, I threw a cliff hanger at you guys. >:D


	22. Day Twenty-Two, In Battle: Twisted Thorns

It felt like something was squeezing her neck, choking her. Papyrus was missing. Papyrus was missing and there was nothing but panic in Frisk’s heart. Papyrus sometimes wandered off, but he never, ever let anyone worry about him. He always answered his cell phone and Sans must have called him a hundred times already. They ran as fast as they could to his and Mettaton’s house – Sans was too panicked to teleport. They burst into the door and Mettaton was there yet, beside himself. Frisk had never seen him that way.

But Sans didn’t stop at the door. He was running, quickly, up the steps, taking them two at a time. Frisk followed, her heart pounding in her chest. She knew what he was looking for and she followed him up the stairs. He burst into Papyrus’ room…

“He’s not here” And she knew that he wasn’t talking about Papyrus. Sans checked the other rooms, Frisk following behind. “He’s NOT here!” He turned suddenly to look at Frisk. “Where? Where do you think he’d take someone?”

“Wh-Who?”

“You know who I mean, Frisk! Where. Would. He. Go?” Sans’ eye was glowing brighter than she had ever seen. She stared at it, speechless. He had never talked like this to her, not even when they got into their rare arguments. When she didn’t answer, he pushed past her and stormed down the stairs and out the door.

Frisk leaned against the door frame. She wrapped her arms around herself, unsure of what she should do. Sans was mad…not at her she hoped. This was…No. She couldn’t think like that right now. She had to think. She had to go and she had to find them. Soon. Now. She had an idea of where they might be…But she had to go. She hurried down the stairs and stopped, looking where Mettaton was collapsed on the couch. He didn’t even seem active…it was like his battery had run out.

She wanted to try and help him…but it would help him more if she found Papyrus. She headed home first and got the locket she hadn’t worn in forever. Sans didn’t like it…but it made her feel safe and she needed that feeling for where she was going. Then she grabbed…She hated wrapping her fingers around the hilt. She wondered how it still fit in her hand. She had to have it though. Just in case.

Then she headed out again, leaving a note for Sans in case he came back. It was simple and told him where she went and where she thought Papyrus was. She had to go though, she couldn’t look for Sans, she couldn’t wait. She had to get this over with.

She went back, back to the place she thought she had left behind years ago. It was eerie walking through where the barrier once stood. She walked quickly until she reached the garden. The yellow flowers were filled with thorns. She frowned and hated that she had to walk into this scene, that he decided to go down this path once more.

“Where is he, Asriel?” She asked him.

“Don’t call me _that_ ” Flowey snarled. His face was twisted and cruel.

“Where is he?” She repeated.

“Who? The IDOIT?” He laughed. The vines around the room began to unwrap and she saw Papyrus there, wrapped in thorny vines, alive, though he looked hurt. His eyes openly slightly and he looked down at her. He moved his mouth, as if he wanted to say something but couldn’t.

“Let him go.”

“I think I’ll keep him in case the Smiley Trashbag decides to show up” Flowey cackled again.

“I don’t think we’ll have to worry about him, because I’m going to rip you up by your roots myself”

“That’s a lot of talk from a little girl” His grin scared her, but she had to be brave. She had to fight. She had to save Papyrus.

The roots came for her and she moved out of the way, barely with enough time. The thorns brushed by her face, almost cutting into her. She moved towards the flower, using her knife to deflect any vines coming her way. She wasn’t going to let him win.

She jumped at him, swinging her dagger. She felt a vine wrap around her leg and it tugged, throwing her to the ground. She felt her head connect with the ground and her vision blurred. She felt his vines wrap around her one wrist but she quickly stabbed her dagger into him. He yelped and withdrew, at least a little. His thorny vines came down and she rolled out of the way.

“Just hold still! It won’t hurt…much!” She rolled to her feet and hurried towards him, knowing she had finish this fight sooner rather than later. Her head was pounding and she already had more than a few cuts across her body because of him…but she beat him once and he wasn’t anywhere as powerful as he had been.

And then his thorns swept across the garden, she knew she couldn’t dodge in time…but suddenly she was nearly to the ceiling of the enclosed garden, her soul glowing a bright blue.

“You’ve been quite a thorn in our side, weed” She could see the glow of Sans’ eye before she saw him. He was mad. She could see it on his face. “I’m not sure where this behavior stems from, but I’m going to get to the root of this problem” If he wasn’t in such a dangerous mood, the puns might have been funny.

Sans gently brought her back to the ground, right next to him. She readjusted her grip on her knife, and glanced at Sans. He glanced at her and gave just the slightest of nods. She knew he wanted her here or at least wanted her help in rescuing Papyrus. She nodded towards the cluster of vines where Papyrus was.

“Now let my brother go, you weed.” Sans took another step forward and Flowey’s eyes grew dark.

“You may have beat me before, you trashbag, but I won’t let that happen again. See, if you get too close, I’ll kill your brother.” His grin was malicious and Frisk knew that he meant it. Flowey would kill Papyrus without a thought, no matter how kind he had been to the flower. If anything, Sans could keep Flowey busy and she could…

He appeared to be thinking the same thought because bones flew at Flowey though Flowey blocked them with his vines. She stepped around, slashing a few of the vines down, hearing Flowey curse as she did. She saw his vines flying at her when suddenly she was surrounded in blue bones.

“You’re not fighting her anymore!” And then a Blaster materialized beside him and he shot it at Flowey. Frisk ran towards the bundle of vines as the blue bones disappeared. It was safe to move again and she knew that Sans had an eye out for her. She just had to get to Papyrus and cut him out.

She clambered up the vines, using the thorns to pull herself up and trying to ignore the cuts she got in the process. Flowey kept trying to stop her but, Sans kept the flower off her back, literally. She hurried her way to Papyrus and began to saw through the vines. She was almost through when one wrapped around her neck. She cried out in alarm and fear as she was jerked away from Papyrus. She could just see one of his hands…She reached for it…She had to save him…

“Let. Her. Go!” she heard Sans snarl. “Let them both go!” And suddenly there were more Blasters – how many? She didn’t bother trying to count. Instead she just simply cut the vine off her neck, throwing it down. She climbed back up and quickly began to hack at the vines holding Papyrus again.

And then they gave, letting go of Papyrus and dissolving her foothold at the same time. She reached out for the skeleton, grabbing him before he could fall and hurt himself further. Just before they hit the ground, she felt Sans’ familiar magic catch them. She turned as soon as she could, looking towards Flowey.

His petals were torn, he looked ragged, half-dead. Sans was preparing the finishing blow.

“Sans no!” She called out. “Just…just let him be!”

“So he can try this again another day? I don’t think so!”

“Papyrus is hurt! Bad!” She called, desperate. It was true. Papyrus wasn’t moving, his eyes were closed. She could see cracks in his skull and in various other bones. He was hurt and he needed medical attention as soon as possible,

Sans finally turned to look at her and Papyrus. His eye was still glowing, he was still furious. But as his eyes landed on Papyrus, that glow diminished just the slightest as worry overtook the anger. His eyes roamed over her as well and probably took in the various wounds she had too.

“Please, just let him go. We need to get Papyrus out of here” She knew that Flowey needed to be punished but killing him was not the answer. Apparently, Sans was more worried about her and Papyrus, because while sent one final glare at Flowey he hurried over to the two of them and the three of them teleported out of the Underground. She knew she’d have to come back…but only after she was sure that Papyrus was okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late chapter is late. I'm very sorry about making you all wait an extra day. I had just adopted a new kitten the day before and while she and I get along, she and my 3 year old cat do not. I was adapting them to each other yesterday and I didn't realize what a task it would turn out to be! But, now that I have them (mostly) getting along, the chapters should be on time c: sorry again, guys!


	23. Day Twenty-Three, Arguing: Afterwards

“He’s got a…a lot of c-cracked bones” Alphys had told them. “But no-nothing seems broken. There are a few scratches though as well…But I expect h-he’ll make a full recovery!”

Sans didn’t seem relieved though, in fact he seemed irritated if anything. He didn’t speak too much after he found out that Papyrus was going to be okay. Apparently it was going to take a while for him to wake up though and that was the only way they were going to find out what had really happened.

“L-let me heal you now, Frisk” Alphys told her, but Frisk only shook her head.

“Save your energy for Papyrus. My injuries aren’t so bad” She said simply. She did let Alphys wrap her wounds with bandages though but then insisted that the scientist take care of Papyrus instead. He needed the most treatment and Frisk would prefer her energy be spent on him.

Alphys seemed troubled by that but she understood how much Frisk card for her friends and didn’t push the issue. Alphys, instead, went back into the treatment room where Papyrus was still sleeping. Frisk and Sans were waiting outside in her living room, Sans standing close to the door, his arms crossed and his brow furrowed. Frisk walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder and while he didn’t flinch away, he didn’t welcome her touch either.

She removed her hand a moment later, crossing her arms across her chest. He was probably still mad that this happened. When Papyrus was better, he’d probably be back to his old self. For now he was dealing with a lot and she understood how upset he was.

Maybe he needed to be alone and anyway, she had to go get…Well she had to go get Flowey. Her mother and father had already been by and they decided that when Papyrus was better, they’d have to talk to Papyrus about what happened. Flowey would have to be punished for what he had done. She hadn’t disagreed with them, but she knew that Flowey needed help, not to be punished. Helping him was hard though. The only thing that would make him better would be a soul – a soul to restore his ability to love. She couldn’t tell them that though. She had promised him she would never tell them anything about who he was.

So she headed towards the door. She saw Sans turn towards her as she walked past him, but he didn’t say anything. She hadn’t realized he had followed her outside until he spoke.

“Where are you going?” She turned to look at him. He had a dark look on his face. “Are you going to get that flower? Why would you bother going to get that bastard? Let him _rot_ down there”

She knew that Flowey had hurt Papyrus but she had not expected him to be so downright cruel. He was just being mean at this point. “He still needs help” She told him. “You nearly killed him”

“He nearly killed Papyrus” Sans said through clenched teeth. “I should have finished him off”

“Sans!”

“I don’t understand why you protect him!” Sans took a step a closer to her, putting his face right into her’s. She flinched back, but he grabbed her arm so she couldn’t escape. “He’s done nothing but hurt other people and you can’t say he hasn’t because I know he has.”

She pressed her lips together, wanting to argue but it was hard. Flowey had hurt people. He had hurt her before, nearly killed her. She had managed to win against him by some luck and now here he was, stuck as a flower. That part was her fault so she always felt she should…Well, she should take care of him. Take responsibility for him.

She jerked her arm out of his grip. “He’s my friend!”

“All I’ve ever heard that weed do is insult you! You take care of him every day and yet all he does is insult and yell at you!”

“He’s important to me! I don’t expect you to understand!” She hissed at him. “And you can’t kill him!”

“He almost killed my brother!” She saw his eye flash and she took another step back.

“He almost killed all of us!” She snapped at him. “But I know he didn’t-”

“I swear to god, Frisk, if you say ‘he didn’t mean it’, I’m going to-”

“Going to what?” She clenched her fists. “I-I don’t know whats going through his mind but I do know he needs help!” She turned away from him at least, ready to head down and get the flower. They had left him down their half-dead and he’d need sunshine and water to recover, along with food. She doubted she could get anyone to heal him and Frisk herself had no talent with magic to heal him herself. They’d both just have to heal the old fashioned way.

“Frisk” The dark tone of his voice made her stop. She half turned to look at him. “If you walk away now, you’re choosing him over me”

She narrowed her eyes, turning to look at him. “There is no… _choosing_ Sans. He’s my friend, he needs help.”

“Well I’m makin’ you choose. Its me or him. You can’t have both in your life – he’s too dangerous. I don’t trust him. He almost killed Paps, he almost killed you and he would have killed us all if he could have. So its me or its him.”

“I can’t believe you!” She yelled. She didn’t care if others heard now. She felt her face flush with her anger. “How dare you say you’re going to make me choose! How selfish are you Sans? How selfish do you think I am? No, don’t answer that. I…I don’t care” And then she turned, storming away.

She stopped at the end of the walkway and she wanted to turn back and look at Sans, see if he meant it. She heard the doors to the lab snap shut and she glanced back. He had gone inside. He didn’t come after her. He didn’t take back his words. She felt tears build in her eyes, but she took a deep breath and held them back. Fine. He was the one being a asshole.

Flowey was her friend and he needed her. They needed to hear his side of the story anyway. And…she knew Papyrus wouldn’t want them to leave Flowey in the state he was in. At least Papyrus believed in people. Sans was so bitter about the world sometimes…

She wiped away a tear that somehow escaped. She just hoped they could forgive each other after this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;o; Making them fight hurts me a little bit, but its the prompt! Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed~


	24. Day Twenty-Four, Making Up: Coming Home

“You better hurry home, my child” Toriel looked up at the sky as she bid Frisk farewell. The clouds were grey and dark. “…Though I’d prefer if you’d stay here and wait out the storm” Her eyes were worried and kind. Toriel, Asgore and Frisk had gone out to dinner in the city, at a nice restaurant that reminded her of the one that Sans took her to on their date. It had made her a little sad…Autumn was just finishing up and the weather was still surprisingly mild and warm. She still wore leggings and nice, heeled, boots though, as the nights got cold and she hadn’t known how late she would be out with her parents.

“I’ll be fine mom. It’s only like a ten minute walk” She hugged her mother again, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Her mother kissed the top of her head, handed her one of the umbrellas by the door for good measure, and then watched as Frisk walked down the walkway. She put her free hand into the pocket of her coat and stiffened her shoulders against the gale of wind that swept across the town. She could smell the rain coming and she almost regretted wearing her favorite pair of boots. They were really nice.

It had been two weeks since the incident with Flowey. He was back in the Underground again. It was nearly empty so they used it as a prison of sorts now. She felt bad for him, alone down there and had tried to plead with her parents to not let him down there, but they wouldn’t listen.

Worse yet, Sans was staying with Papyrus and Mettaton and they had spoken only a handful of words since their argument. He was mad at her for still trying to defend Flowey. Even worse, Papyrus had sided with her, saying all that Flowey needed was a few good friends and he’d change. Sans had gritted his teeth and walked away from that argument, sending her a chilling glare on the way out the door. She still wore her ring though – they were still together…they were just going through a rough patch. That was what she thought anyway…And it wasn’t like Sans was saying any different.

She stopped by the park, remembering the day he proposed. It wasn’t so long ago, but with the grim memories in the forefront of her heart, it felt like forever ago that they danced in the leaves. She sighed to herself and looked at the sky, watching as the first of the rain drops began to come down.

She walked on, as the rain picked up. She didn’t bother to hurry, as all she had was an empty home to go back to. Nights and mornings were the hardest for her. Going to bed and waking up alone was odd. Sans had been living there for months and she was so used to seeing him the moment she woke up and right before she went to bed. In the day, she spent time with friends and kept herself busy, kept her mind off it.

She was not looking forward to going home, so she took her time, enjoying the feeling of the cold rain on her skin. She just held the umbrella her mother gave her. It was just rain after all…

“You’re going to get a cold” A voice startled her and she stopped, looking at the hooded figure leaning against the streetlight. His blue hoodie was just as soaked through as her own coat. She could feel the dampness on her skin already.

She didn’t answer him, just looked at him, wondering what he was doing out in this storm.

“Those are your favorite pair of boots right? They’re going to get ruined out here” He turned towards her at last. She shrugged slightly, as if it didn’t matter. At the moment it didn’t. He stood there in the rain, his own hands in his pockets. “…Look, Frisk…I waited at yo- our house today. I wanted to talk to you…about everything”

The way he said that made panic rear its ugly head. It sounded like…No, no, no. It was going to be alright. She glanced at the ring on her finger, shinning dully in the light from the streetlamp.

“Alright, well…” She motioned for him to go on.

“Its pouring out here, kiddo.” He gave her a look, a cross between amused and annoyed. She bit her lip and looked away, her face flushing slightly. She didn’t want to wait to hear what he had to say. She just wanted him to say it! They’d been dancing around the issue for two weeks…She was tired of waiting!

He walked over to her and put an arm around her waist. She felt the familiar feeling of his magic building. Then he teleported them home. She removed her wet jacket and hung it up by the door. He did the same and she saw he was just as soaked as she was. How long had he been out there?

“Let’s go take a shower” He didn’t leave room for argument and instead before she knew it, they were upstairs, in the bathroom. He started the shower, letting it steam up the room and was quick to throw off his wet garments and get in. She hesitated before following suit.

The shower felt good, the hot water relaxed her tense muscles and washed away the chill from the rain. Sans leaned against the wall and pulled her into his arms. She missed the feeling of his bones and sharp edges. It had been uncomfortable, odd, at first but then it became comforting. It was how Sans was…and she loved him.

“I’ve missed so, so much” He muttered, hugging her tightly, his head buried in her shoulder. She laced her fingers through his.

“I missed you too, Sans. Every day.”

“I’m sorry for fighting with you. I just knew…I knew he’d do something.”

“I hoped that Papyrus’ kindness would…”

“Dissuade him?” Sans offered. He gently untangled her from his arms and turned her to face him. He held her face between his hands, so she had to look at him. “Flowey is beyond your help” He said the words slowly. “And…and he almost took one of the most precious things in the world from me…”

“Papyrus is okay though”

“Not Papyrus. Don’t get me wrong, I love my bro but…Frisk, I _cannot_ live without you. I love you. When I saw his vines around your neck…I saw red. I was so angry. You were bleeding, you were hurt and he was trying to kill you and…I was so scared, Frisk” He pressed his forehead against her’s, his eyes tightly closed. She could feel him trembling. She put her hands on his arms and closed her eyes too, realizing his anger hadn’t just been about Flowey almost killing Papyrus…

“I’m sorry Sans. I’m sorry” She felt tears running down her cheeks. They were oddly cold compared to the shower.

“Don’t be Frisk. There’s no need to be. We’re both still here.” He pulled her against him and held her tightly. She clung to him, feeling her heart swell with love for him. “And I’m not going anywhere. I’m sorry it took me so long to come home…I’m the one who should be sorry”

She didn’t say anything. She just pulled back enough so she could kiss his face – his cheekbones, between his eyes, his mouth. She missed him so much and she wanted him to know nothing had changed. She loved him, she would always love him. She could feel how relieved he was, to know she wasn’t angry, she wasn’t holding a grudge, that they okay.

It was just good to have Sans back home with her, back in a good place, where they were both happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Six more chapters until I end this. SIX. Ugh, I can't believe it. Less than a week :c Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The fluff is back guys! :D


	25. Day Twenty-Five, Gazing into Eachother's Eyes: Weekend Wants

Months passed and spring came again. Mettaton and Papyrus came back from traveling once more and there was so much to do. Frisk and Sans’ wedding was coming up and all the monsters were so excited for it. Undyne and Alphys were one thing, as they were both well-loved in the community, but Frisk was a hero to them. Everyone was coming and Frisk was a little nervous. There would be so many people there…but they were all her friends in one way or another. She knew them all. She supposed it wouldn’t be so bad and it showed how much they supported her and Sans – a union between a monster a human.

She had asked Sans about it and he had scratched the back of his head.

“Yeah, it’s happened before. Before the barrier and all that. I guess it was really rare though. We’re different. I don’t know firsthand of course, I’m not that old, Frisk” And then he laughed. She thought about asking her mother and father about it, but decided it didn’t really matter at the end of the day. She loved Sans and he loved her and that was the point of them getting married.

She sat down on the couch after a long day. Their wedding was in less than a week and almost everything was ready but it was still stressful, even with her mother doing most of the planning. She let her mother take the wheel, for the main part. Her mother still included her in all the important decisions, like her dress, colors, flowers, the cake, everything but Frisk just felt her mother…knew better. Toriel was tickled pink that Frisk put so much trust in her and was so excited to see her getting married.

Sans sat down next to her, his coat over the back of the couch, clearly ready to relax for the night as well.

“You got everything all ready on your end kid?” He asked.

“The only thing left to do is wait for the wedding day” She answered. She sighed and then scooted over until she was curled against his chest, right in his lap. It had been a long day. Her mother, Alphys and Undyne had gone to do a final fitting on her dress. It fit well and seeing herself in the mirror, wearing it, had made her even more impatient for the day to come.

As a community tradition, the wedding would be in the park. The same park that Sans proposed to her in, the one where they had so many happy, beautiful memories and where they would make many more, she was sure.

She felt Sans playing with her hair and she glanced up at him. He liked when she grew her hair out, though he rarely would say it. It was her hair, so he felt it was her choice if she should have it long or short. She wanted longer hair for her wedding though, so she had been growing it out since he proposed. It wasn't too long, but she felt Sans liked it better.

She pulled herself up until she could give him a gentle kiss. He supported her as she leaned back, to look into his eyes. She saw his mouth turn up a little bit, into a playful grin. He looked so happy, seemed so giddy. He was just as excited for their wedding as she was. She couldn’t wait. Their lives were perfect together and she didn’t see how marriage would really change it…but…it was an exciting thought.

“I can’t wait” He said softly. “A few more days…” His fingers touched her cheek. “I could get used to seeing your eyes sparkle like that every day”

“Like what?”

“Like you got something naughty on your mind” He winked at her then and she kissed him between his eyes and laughed at him. Her silly skeleton.

“I always got something naughty on my mind when it comes to you.” She couldn’t help but tease him. They had decided to not have sex for a month until their wedding and it was hard to keep to…but they wanted their wedding night to be magical.

“You got a bone to pick with me, kiddo?” He sat up a little straighter and she just grinned at him and climbed off his lap before they ruined their streak. They were doing so good. He gave a slight groan of frustration, but didn’t comment.

“Not tonight. I’ve saving it for our wedding night. I’ve got quite the surprise for you” She winked at him and she saw the grin on his face. It was a lovely thought. There was more than one reason they were both giddy to get married.

It was less than a week away…and the time wasn’t going nearly fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> late again! Whoops. Anyway, i know it was short but i hope you guys enjoyed!


	26. Day Twenty-Six, Getting Married: The Big Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what guys? BACK TO THE BONE ZONE. Seriously, there is smut in this chapter.

****The day had finally arrived.

There was so much to do. The Wedding was going to start at two in the afternoon, giving them the morning and early afternoon to prepare and get ready. And there was just so much to do. Frisk wanted to help, but since she was the bride, most of her “to do” list included just relaxing. It was odd, but apparently, most brides spent most of the day just getting ready. While her friends wanted her to look amazing for her wedding, they knew the type of people she and Sans were. She supposed the relaxing was supposed to keep her from getting nervous though. She wasn’t nervous in the least – she was excited.

She was marrying her best friend, the love of her life! How could she not be excited?

It seemed to take forever, but soon enough they were at her mother’s house getting her around. Undyne was over helping Sans. She said that she felt more comfortable with the guys and she doubted she could help too much with all that girly shit anyway. She had given her wife a kiss and run off. Alphys and her were very happy together yet and it was clear that Alphys was living on cloud nine just from how she acted.

Soon enough, she was looking into the mirror, surprised by her own reflection. It was a simple wedding dress, as Frisk hadn’t wanted anything too flamboyant. The bottom was mostly lace and almost transparent so her shoes could be seen. The top was laced with the yellow flowers that had been so common in the underground. Her hair was mostly down, with her veil and more golden flowers twisted into her hair. She was wearing makeup, but it was light and natural.

“Oh, you look so grown up, honey” Her mother already had tears in her eyes.

“Mom…” She felt tears in her own eyes. Her mother just wrapped her up in a hug. She took a deep breath and pulled away gently. Her mother looked so happy.

“I can’t believe you’re getting married” She finally sighed. “My little girl, all grown up and getting married…” She shook her head, brushing at her eyes. “Well, its almost time, my child. Let us get to the park. Sans is waiting for you”

The group of them hurried to the park, where everyone was waiting for them. It was different this time. Last time Frisk had been up at the alter waiting and this time, it was her walking to it. As she stepped into sight, Sans’ jaw hung open, just a little bit. She smiled, pleased he liked it. She couldn’t help but give him a grin as she sauntered towards him, her father next to her.

Soon he was holding his hand out for her and she took Sans’ hand and it was like everything was perfect. Just that moment. She barely listened to anything else that was said. She was just so happy at that moment. She couldn’t stop smiling and Sans was smiling too, looking happier than she had ever seen him.

The time seemed to pass so quickly and before she knew it, they were running past their friends, who were clapping and crying and cheering for the two of them. Sans lifted her into his arms and they moved to the area where the reception was taking place. They had set up a buffet for food and there was a dance floor. Blooky and Mettaton had paired up to make sure that they had endless music for the event.

The party was only going to go on a short while though, as Sans and Frisk had to be going. Within two and a half ours, they were waving goodbye to their friends and heading for the car that Mettaton and Papyrus had gotten them for their honeymoon. They were traveling, just the two of them and the first stop was a human city not too far away. She had given her family a reason for the visit, but it wasn’t the whole truth; Sans and her were too excited for their wedding night and wanted nothing to interrupt them.

Sans drove and Frisk worked on weaving the flowers and veil out of her hair.

“Don’t do anything to the dress” Sans warned her.

She could only laugh at him. He had been very adamant about being the one to take the dress off her that night and if that was what he wanted…Well she was going to indulge him. He drove and by the time they got to the hotel, night was already well upon them. They took their bags, checked in and hurried to their room.

Sans looked damn good in that suit and it had her bothered since she had seen him. He had amazingly left it all on, but she suspected it was because he was anticipating her tearing it off him.

When they got into the room, the door was promptly closed and Frisk wasted no time. She didn’t bother to look at the room because it didn’t matter. She had a new husband who needed her attention and boy was she going to give it to him.

She was upon him as soon as the door was shut. She grabbed him by the front of his coat, pulled him forward and kissed him. He was stunned a moment – she had never been so bold! – but it felt so good. She felt him drop their luggage and his arms wrapped around her and he was kissing her back, his magic making her lips tingle.

She pushed his jacket off of him and then he grabbed her hands. He pointed towards the bed and then scooped her up, hurrying over. He sat her gently down and kissed her again. He pulled away so he could kick off her shoes and she hurried to push her own of her feet. She felt his hand grab her ankle and run up her leg.

She gave him a grin and pushed herself onto the bed.

“Get up there” She ordered him and he did as she said, sitting down, looking as excited as a kid getting a present. She turned and let him unzip her dress then she let it fall to the floor. It was a shame to let such a lovely gown get crumpled but at the moment she could care less.

“Holy shit, Frisk…” She could hear the desire in his voice and she turned to look at him fully, her eyes glimmering playfully. His eye was already glowing brightly. Without waiting for him, she was back on the bed, leaning over him. If anything, it made that blue blaze brighter.

She began stroking his bones through his clothes. She could feel him shuddering and she decided that she had enough waiting. She began to unbutton his shirt but apparently he had enough waiting as well and as soon as two buttons were open, he slipped out of it and then was quick to slip out of his pants as well. He had already materialized his penis so she knew he was getting impatient.

But…what fun was it without a little bit of a tease. She stroked his ribs, his thigh bones, his pelvic bone and slowly she slipped him into her mouth. He made a sound between shock and a groan.

“Hng, F-Frisk…Holy…” She didn’t give him any mercy. She knew if it were him on top, he would be teasing her relentlessly. So, she did the same to him. She could already feel a little bit of pre-cum dripping down her throat. She went slow and steady, teasing him with her lips and tongue and when he was practically begging, she leaned back, slipped off her panties and climbed back on top of him.

She didn’t tease him this time, instead guiding him inside her. He pushed himself up towards her, allowing her to grind down on him and get him nice and deep and holy shit, it felt amazing. He put his hands behind his head, arching into her with every stroke. She had to admit, she was purposefully riding him slow and steady and deep. She could see how close he was getting and how he just ached for it to go further.

Without warning, he rolled her, pinning him beneath her. She wasn’t having any of that though and she arched up into him, hooking her legs at his hips.

“Oh _fuck_ , Frisk!”

“Nn…Sans, did you think you were the one in control?” She arched into him again and he leaned back, so he was sitting straight up, her body moving against his. She couldn’t move fast like this, it was a little awkward but soon he leaned down, settling his body against her’s, holding her close. “S-Sans…” She had to let him have the control now and oh damn, when he moved…oh like this…

There was no way she couldn’t come like this. It was so deep, so tight, so fucking good. He had picked up the pace and holy shit…. “ _Sans_!” She couldn’t help but cry out his name. He leaned back up, grabbing her hips so she moved against him and oh she was trying to keep up.

All that teasing had taken its toll and soon she felt him shudder in that knowing way. “Frisk, o-oh _Frisk_ ”

He pulled away from her, collapsing next to her. He pulled her close, kissing her forehead. They lay together a long moment while she admired the matching rings on their fingers. She couldn’t ask for a better husband and a better friend. Eventually he seemed to stir and he sat up, stretching and cracking his bones.

“Should we go see how big the bathtub in this place is?” He suggested.

“Round two already?” She sat up at the thought.

“I hope you didn’t plan on sleeping tonight. He leaned over to give her another kiss. She gave him a grin as he pulled away, thrilled by the glow in his eye.

“What kind of wife would I be to sleep on our wedding night?” He only laughed, scooping her into his arms once more, heading for the bathroom. It turns out, that bathtub had _plenty_ of room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huzzah? Smut? I hope it was okay ;o; and i am so sorry i've been doing late chapters lately. Work hates me. v.v


	27. Day Twenty-Seven, On a Birthday: A Family

“Why are you covering my eyes?” Sans asked. Frisk awkwardly walked behind him, her hands covering his eyes as they shuffled towards the kitchen.

“Because I have a surprise for you”

“Because its my birthday?” His tone was amused and she could imagine the smile on his face. She rolled her eyes at him. “Don’t roll your eyes because I know I’m right”

She leaned forward to kiss the side of his skull. Her husband knew her too well. It was so amazing they had been married over a year now. They had some ups and downs, but any marriage was like that. They were happy almost all of the time though and that was what mattered. They hardly fought and any fighting was quickly made up – in the bedroom that was. Nothing like after argument sex to spice up the day.

“So whats this surprise, Frisky?” He asked. She stopped in the kitchen and he could probably guess where they were. “Whatever it is, it smells good…”

“That’s because Papyrus and I cooked it for you!” Undyne roared proudly. Frisk uncovered his eyes and let him see the kitchen with all their friends in it. It wasn’t a huge surprise, but the actual one was for later. It had been a secret and it had been the reason she had come home more than once covered in bruises in the last few months. But she had wanted to be prepared.

The food did smell good and Papyrus and Undyne had been in charge of that. Toriel had made the cake and some other baked goods. All and all, everyone had worked together for today. From the smile on Sans’ face he appreciated it. It was that easy going smile, but…unlike the one she saw when she was a child, this smile was real and seeing it made Frisk smile as well.

They spent the day together, laughing and drinking. It had been too long since everyone had hung out. Alphys and Undyne were busy – they were expecting a child in the next few months. Alphys was more than happy to carry the child and Undyne was excited to raise a little one. Alphys was understandably nervous. Toriel and Asgore were officially back together. A few months ago they had a renewal of their vows. Everyone had found happiness on the surface it seemed.

Eventually, everyone had a gift or two for Sans. Papyrus, of course, went first.

“More socks for your collection, brother!” He exclaimed proudly as Sans opened the box. A pair of socks with skulls on them sat proudly inside. “It seems humans love skeletons so much, they even put us on socks! I figured they'd be fitting for you!”

“Bro, these socks are amazing. I’d make a pun about them, but I don’t think I have the guts!”

Toriel roared with laughed and Papyrus gave him a glare. He was still happy that Sans enjoyed them so though. Frisk watched as he opened other gifts from their other friends. She sat nervously, not knowing if he even like her gift…Well it was more of an idea. She had been mulling it over the last year and…well. She felt it was the right step in their life. Toriel didn’t even know yet, but she figured that she’d support her idea. Hopefully. Undyne was extremely excited for it but Frisk thought she had just enjoyed the training sessions they had together.

“Your turn, Frisk!” Undyne’s voice roused her and she looked at Sans who was giving her an expectant look. She felt her face turn a little red. She still didn’t know if this was a good gift and anyway...

She stood and closed her eyes, focusing like Undyne taught her. Apparently, she had apt for it, but it felt difficult to her. Undyne said it would ease with time and it had ever so slowly but it still took a lot of concentration. She felt it in her soul though and she wanted so badly to give Sans the option, if he wanted it.

“Frisk, holy…” He swallowed and she heard him clear his throat to keep from cursing in front of her mother and father. She opened her eyes and grinned.

“I’ve been training with Undyne and Papyrus for months” She told him. Training to learn how to use magic. Her magic was red, the same color as her soul. It looked a little scary, or it had to her at first, but now it just seemed normal. Her eyes didn’t glow, like Sans’ did, but they did turn a little red. It almost reminded her of something…

“You look like you’re ready to give someone a bad time” He stood and kissed her. It was just a gentle kiss but she felt it right down to her toes. Was that…a side effect of her using magic as well? Why hadn’t she learned it sooner?

“Actually, Sans, can we talk quick? Just a moment” She motioned to everyone else. She walked with Sans out of the room. He looked a little confused.

“Stealing me away from my own party?” He commented.

“Well…I wanted to talk to you alone about this. I mean…Well, I had another reason for learning magic. I learned how uh…monsters…uh conceive” She felt her face flush. She had asked Alphys after she found out that she and Undyne were expecting a child. And it had given her an idea…Alphys said it was possible – but it would be risky. Frisk was willing to take the risk though. “And…so I asked Undyne to teach me so if you wanted to, it doesn’t mean we have to…I mean…”

“Are you saying what I think you are Frisk?” Sans asked, his voice low.

“If you want children…we could have them”

She wasn’t prepared for his reaction. He hugged her closed, spinning her around until she laughed aloud. She saw their friends peeking around the corner, questioning what was going on. Sans put her down and kissed her again and again until they were both breathless and laughing.

“I guess that’s a yes”

“ **If** its safe for you. We have a lot to discuss…but…Frisk, of course. I love you and…a family would be wonderful”

“We already _are_ a family” She took his hand. It was warm in her’s. She looked into his eyes and she could see how much he agreed with that statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't publish yesterday because I was thinking hard about the ending I want for this fic. And now I have it. By the way, the way monsters conceive theory I'm using is by AskFriskAndCompany on Tumblr. If you haven't seen it, I thought it was pretty good and now here it is. Credit to them of course for the idea. Mmmmagic! Hope you guys enjoyed! ;D


	28. Day Twenty-Eight, Something Ridiculous: Karaoke Night

“Shit, this is harder than I thought it would be.” Frisk fell back against their bed, frustrated. It had been months and so far…nothing. Sans sat up and stroked her hair out of her face. She glanced up at him. He seemed so calm.

“It takes time. You’re human, so might take longer” He reassured her. While Sans still loved puns and jokes, he had grown since they had gotten married. She thought he was happier too. There had always been a sort of gloom around him, as if he were weary. But now he seemed truly happy. She took his hand and squeezed it, smiling ever so slightly. He always knew what to say to at least calm her. She still wasn’t happy though, she was frustrated with herself mainly.

She got out of bed, stretching and then began searching for her clothes. She practiced magic every day and she was really good at it now – not on Sans’ level of course, but on a basic level at least. She had room to improve but she was good enough at it that she should have been able to conceive a child by now…

“It takes time” She heard Sans repeat, as if he had read her mind. She glanced over her shoulder at him, he was still lounging in bed, eyes closed.

“Time, my sweet ass. I feel like it’s never going to happen” She turned away and bent down to retrieve her skirt. She felt Sans’ hand smack her right on her bottom and she jumped, spinning around.

“That’s right you’ve got a sweet ass so let’s get it moving!” She gave Sans an odd look. “We’re gonna go out for a bit. We need to get out of the house. All this ‘trying’ is getting you in a bad mood and where’s the fun in that?” He jumped up and dressed quickly and she pulled her clothes on as she realized he was serious about going out. “You’ve gotta be bone tired of the bedroom by now, so let’s just go out and enjoy the day.”

“Enjoy the day?” She asked with a shake of her head, but she followed her husband. Spring had just started but it was still cold enough out to warrant jackets. She followed after Sans as they walked through town. He avoided the park and the school – seeing the children tended to bum her out.

“Why don’t we go to Grillby’s, I heard he’s added so hot new additions to the place” He grinned at her and she just laughed. It was nice to get outside, to get out of the house. While they still visited everyone often, Frisk had become determined to have a child. Maybe this was the type of day she needed.

They walked to Grillby’s and she was a little amazed at the size change. It was bigger now and when they entered it was clear to see the changes that Grillby had employed. More seating, a bigger area for the bar and yet the place was still homey and nice. The light was still dim and the patrons were still friendly, greeting Frisk and Sans openly.

Just seeing so many friends did a lot for her mood right there. They sat down and ordered some food. Sans ordered a bottle of ketchup which Frisk wrinkled her nose at. He chugged the whole thing in one sitting, as usual. He could never get enough of the stuff. That was probably why Frisk hardly ate it anymore and she’d sometimes jokingly call ketchup his first love.

They ate and talked, catching up with the other bar patrons as they did. She had time to look around the bar and grill and see the depth of the changes. Other than more seating there was also now…a stage? There was some equipment on it, but it was too dim to see what it was. She didn’t have to wait long because soon the stage lit up and Snowdrake announced that it was karaoke night.

“We should try it” Frisk suggested. A pair of monsters were already up there, singing one of Mettaton’s songs and they seemed to be having a lot of fun, even if the song didn’t sound the best.

“Uh…” Sans seemed to be searching for an excuse, a way out, but Frisk was having none of it. As the first song ended, she stood, dragging her husband with her.

“Don’t be a baby bones! Let’s go!”

And that was how she got Sans on stage, singing some silly song about the rain. It was a duet and while neither of them were exactly the best at singing, they had a lot of fun. It was just ridiculous fun, just what she needed that night. Perhaps she had been going about this whole baby thing wrong. They just had to relax, have fun and in time…well they’d get that addition to their family.

They left the bar laughing, smiling and holding hands much later after listening to others try their voices out on the karaoke machine. Everyone was in good spirits and no matter how bad someone was, everyone always clapped and cheered for them. They lived in such a good town, filled with such good people…It really was a wonderful place.

Outside, it was a cool and crisp night. A lovely night really. She and Sans looked at the stars as they walked home, hands clasped together, smiles on their faces. 


	29. Day Twenty-Nine, Something Sweet: Family Dinner

Life had settled in a lovely routine and Frisk no longer felt stressed about starting a family. After she and Sans had went out that night, it really restored the light-heartedness in their relationship. If and when it happened, it would be a wonderful event. There was no rush, there was no worry. Sans seemed happier now that she had calmed and wasn’t stressing herself out about it as well. He walked beside her, his fingers laced through her’s as they headed to her parents’ home for dinner. They went over about twice a month. She supposed it was a good thing that he and Toriel were such good friends. Though the puns always left Frisk and her father retreating to the living room to have normal conversation. There was never a safe zone between the two punmasters.

They found her mother in the garden, watering the flowers. She looked so happy now that she and Asgore had finally fully repaired their relationship. She was always glowing when Frisk saw her. She walked over to greet them as soon as she saw them walking up the path.

She gave them each a hug and told them she’d be inside in a moment. They went in without her and found Asgore in the living room, reading a book. When they came in he put it down and greeted them as well. They sat and talked until Toriel came in and then they all moved to the dining room. They sat down and talked about how everything had been going and after that, Toriel brought in the meal.

Frisk loved her mother’s food. No one in the Underground or the Aboveground made better food than her mother if anyone asked Frisk. The moment her mother sat it down and she could smell it Frisk’s stomach turned. She cleared her throat and tried to ignore it, but it must have been apparent on her face.

“My child, are you feeling alright?” Toriel asked, concern clear in her voice.

“Fine” She waved off their concern and the conversation lulled to another topic – Mettaton and Papyrus were finally getting married after years of dating. Mettaton wanted a huge, beautiful wedding and they were planning on having it in some other country. Frisk was excited for it, because many of the monsters had never traveled further than the human city. Toriel and Asgore both had never been to another country yet and Frisk couldn’t wait to show them everything.

“Hey, Frisk, are you sure you’re okay? You’re kinda…spacey today kid” Sans startled her a little bit and she glanced at her husband. Instead of his usual amused expression, he looked worried. She gave him a small smile and lifted the food to her mouth, but the smell there.

She dropped the fork and stood. “Excuse me” She muttered before rushing to the bathroom, almost positive she was going to be sick. Sans found her there ten minutes later. She had not thrown up, but she felt like she needed too. He rubbed her back gently.

“C’mon, your mom wants us to go see Alphys quick and come back. I already called her and she said to come straight over.” He was smiling when she looked up at him. She lifted her arms, indicating him to pick her up. He pulled her into his arms and they teleported over to Alphys and Undyne’s home.

Their son greeted them at the door. Phyne was a rambunctious boy, loud and proud just like Undyne. He was only a little over a year old, but he was already toddling around, following his mothers where they went and doing his best to be “strong”. The funniest part about him (to Frisk) was that he appeared to look more like Alphys. He was a little reptile looking dude, though instead of yellow, he was a milky green color with yellow and blue on him. He had a tuff of red hair on his head, always pulled back into a spiky pony tail.

“Hey there, bucko” Sans greeted him, walking into the doorway as Alphys opened it wider for them. “Kill any baddies today?” He set Frisk down and she followed Alphys to the back room where her examination table was. She could hear Sans and Phyne playing as they did. A small smile touched her lips as she heard Undyne crash into the room. She hoped that they didn’t make too much a mess for Alphys to clean up.

“Y-you’re feeling ill?” Alphys asked.

“Yeah. But I’m fine.” She thought she was at least.

“Let me run some te-test anyway” She sighed, but she knew her parents were worried and Sans was, though he seemed strangely…giddy. Alphys ran her tests and finally, after typing on her computer a moment, she saw a smile come across her friend’s face. She cleared her throat and walked back over to Frisk. “Well, from what I can tell, you’re pregnant. Congrats”

“P-pregnant?” She repeated.

“Yup.” Alphys knew how hard they had be trying and she could see her friend was just as excited as she was. She leaned down and hugged the yellow monster tightly, more excited than words could say.

“Is it…going to be different from a human pregnancy?” She asked. She had read some things online about human pregnancies, trying to prepare herself but truthfully, she wasn’t sure if a monster-human baby would be the same as a regular human baby.

“It…should be? The baby is part human too after all. D-don’t worry though! I’ll make sure you and the baby come out of it fine!” Alphys was nervous, she could see, but there weren’t any records for human-monster children anymore, though Frisk was sure they had happened at one point or another.

Sans walked in the room, followed by Undyne with Phyne on her shoulders. “So whats up?”

“I’m pregnant!” She announced and she saw from the glimmer in Sans’ eyes, that was what he expected all along. He still grabbed her and spun her around in a tight hug as he always did when they were both excited about something. “We have to go back! Tell mom and dad!”

“I think they already expected it, Frisk” He informed her but she didn’t care. She thanked Alphys profusely and the two of them teleported back to her parents’ house, where she informed them of the discovery. They were both thrilled to be grandparents. She and Sans spent some time there, talking over everything and making plans to renovate the extra room they had at the house into a nursery.

After talking late into the night, she and Sans bid their farewell and began walking him. Frisk was tired, exhausted from being so excited. She was going to be a mother…and it was going to be amazing. She was surprised when Sans stopped and scooped her up into his arms.

“Sleep, I’ll walk us home” He told her.

“You could teleport” She muttered, sleepily.

“But then I couldn’t watch you sleep”

She smacked his arm lightly but he just laughed and held her closer, kissing her forehead. “You’re the best Sansy. I love you”

“Heh, I know Frisk. I love you too” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter guys! I'm not ready for it to end :c


	30. Day Thirty, Something Hot: Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something hot means we're going to the bone zone. Don't want the sexy times, don't read c:

“Frannie is with mom and we have the night to ourselves, love” Frisk said, gently, setting down on the couch with Sans. He was leaned back against the arm, seemingly asleep. Who knew having a young child could be so tiring? She was only a couple months old and she had her nights and days reversed. But…honestly, it was rewarding in its own way. Watching their child grow and learn and become a person? Oh she couldn’t wait. Toriel was excited for her granddaughter to start school as well, even though that was years away.

Sans finally leaned up, rubbing his hand across his face. He was tired, they both were. A baby demanded a lot of time and attention and when her mother father offered to take her for the night? Frisk was a little reliev.ed. She and Sans hardly ever got time for each other anymore. It was a little sad. She supposed she missed the freedom of being able to do what she wanted all day but…she wouldn’t trade her daughter for the world. Giving up that freedom was nothing compared to hearing her daughter laugh or watching Sans cuddle with her.

“Hope she doesn’t give Tori too much trouble” He commented, he gave Frisk a smile though. She was a good child, so they doubted it. Besides, Toriel was so good with children…

“Its just nice that moms taking care of her tonight.” Frisk reached over to squeeze his hand gently. She saw a smile come over his lips as well.

“What are we going to do with a night to ourselves?” He asked, but there was a tone in his voice that let her know exactly what he was thinking. His eye was glowing ever so slightly. She glanced away, her hands beginning to glow with her own red magic. She glanced up at him and smiled, that mischievous smile that always spelled a good time.

She was going to jump his bones – literally – but before she had a chance, he had her on the couch, pinned between his arms. She looked up at him, amused. She guessed she wasn’t jumping anyone tonight. He kissed her, her mouth, her cheeks, her neck. She kissed him back when she could, their magic mixing and letting out purple sparks. She ran her fingers across his bones through his shirt.

Suddenly he grabbed her, swung her legs off the couch. She was surprised and even more so when he hopped off the couch. She was going to ask him what he was doing, but he pushed up her skirt and pulled down her panties. She felt his tongue probe her gently and she leaned back against the couch, digging her fingers into it.

If she thought his fingers were magical, his tongue was so much more. He was sending shivers up her spine already. She felt him insert two of his fingers inside of her and she arched into him, unable to hold back her reaction. It just felt so good. She could already feel herself at the edge – between his tongue’s erotic dance on her clit to his fingers stroking her, she knew she wasn’t going to much longer.

“Sans – Sa-ans! Oh my god! Holy sh-shit!” She dug her fingers into his shoulder as she felt her body shiver and contract. She could almost feel him grinning between her thighs. She ran her fingers across the top of his skull, tracing lightly. His eyes met her’s and she could see the want there – the need.

“Wanna move this show upstairs?” He suggested, but he hardly waiting for her answer, he had her wrapped in his arms and the next thing she knew they were falling into bed together. His mouth was on her’s, his tongue in her mouth before she could even think to fight back.

Their hands explored each other’s bodies, her fingers tracing every bone and his fingers leaving a trail of goosebumps on her skin. Their clothes seemed to fall off like rain and before she knew it, he was buried inside her and letting out a groan of satisfaction.

She loved the feeling of his body pressing against her’s, the feeling of their magic sparking and combining, the feeling of grinding against her, moving so slowly and deeply inside her. She clung to her lover, her body meeting his, stroke for stroke.

And then he was moving faster, his hands digging into the sheets to steady himself as he leaned back so he could. She arched her hips up to meet his, digging her nails into his hip bones, wanting to feel every inch of him inside her. His mouth was on her’s again and she could see the purple sparks dancing from their lips, the blue of his magic meeting her red.

He pulled out of her, only to flip her onto her stomach and he sheathed himself inside her again in one stroke. She lay flat on her stomach and he straddled her from behind and it felt amazing. It was a tighter experience and she gripped the sheets, letting out a groan. She felt his fingers holding onto her hips but she knew from the way he was moving, from the groans and moans he was letting out he wasn’t going to last much longer.

He came first, slamming himself inside of her and it made her come a second time, shuddering and groaning his name. They lay there a moment, in a daze. He flopped beside her a satisfied smile she’d never get tired of seeing on his face. He reached out to stroke her face, his fingers running from her cheek to her chin.

“You’re beautiful, Frisk” He scooted closer so he could lean his forehead against her’s. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Sansy” She whispered back to him. There was never going to be a place she belonged more than right here in his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late chapter is late. I've had alot of trouble writing it and rather than give you a completely shitty last chapter I gave you a sorta shitty one :D ...Sorry guys. I do hope you enjoyed it though.


	31. Bonus: The Future

Frisk sighed to herself. It was a lovely day, but she had never felt more stressed than she had. There was so much to do and so little time to do it. It was a special day and she had been looking forward to it for a long time. She turned as her bedroom door opened and in came her favorite people.

“Mama, we’re gonna be late!” Her young daughter, Frans exclaimed. Frans had just turned five and was going to be starting school soon. Sans followed after her, hands in his pockets, looking laid back as always.

“She’s right, Frisk…We gotta get goin’” Sans said, stopping and watching their daughter run about the room joyfully. His eye began to glow and Frans began to float gently into the air. She squealed and he drew her into his arms and gave her a squeeze before setting her back down. Frans ran to her mother, hiding behind her leg and peeking out at her father, a playful grin on her face.

“Alright, alright, let’s go” she stood and reached down for Frans’ hand. The three of them walked downstairs and out of the house. Sans came to walk on the other side of Frans and took her other hand. She jumped along between the two of them, giggling the whole way. She was such a happy child, though as a mother, Frisk worried about her. Being half-monster, half- human she was different than most everyone. She worried about her daughter getting bullied because of her half-monster status.

Today wasn’t about that though.

They walked until they reached the park, where so many of their other memories had taken place. They walked until they found Toriel and Asgore standing next to a human. They were talking intently with him but when they caught sight of the small family of three they headed towards them, leaving the human to set up. Sans and Frisk let go of their daughter and she ran towards her grandparents and jumped into Toriel’s arms. Toriel spun her around and hugged her close.

“Hello, my child!” Toriel gushed. She gave Frans an extra squeeze and Frans squealed in joy and delight. Toriel sat her granddaughter down so Asgore could pick her up and give her a hug quick as well. Satisfied, the child trotted back to her parents.

“Is everything all ready?” Frisk asked her mother and father.

“Almost. We’re just waiting on a few more friends.”

“Hey nerds!” Undyne’s voice cut across the park. Her and her son came running over, Alphys making her way behind her family. Next to come were Mettaton and Papyrus. There were a lot of greetings and hellos, They talked about things that had happened in the days since they last saw each other. Papyrus had brought lunch for everyone…

But there was a major thing they had to handle first.

The human signaled that he was ready.

It took a couple minutes for everyone to get together, to get the pose right but soon the human photographer was snapping pictures. They had paid for a dozen or so – at least one for everyone and a couple extras. It had become tradition that they got together once a year for a picture. Everyone thought it was a grand idea.

And it was, seeing how they grew and changed over the years.

_Snap! Snap! Snap!_

“Okay, that should be enough. I’ll call you when they’re ready, alright?” The man said and he waved to them as he got his things together. Toriel and Asgore thanked him profusely for coming out to do this again and he just waved them off. He was one of the few humans that lived in town, he had moved here with is family two or so years ago.

Humans, who supported monsters that was, were beginning to buy homes on the edge of town. Some wanted to study them and learn about them; others just wanted to be close to them – thought they were cool or something. It was nice to see the acceptance of humans.

Frans pulled at the bow around her neck, tired already of her itchy, formal clothes. “Wait until we get home, Frannie” Frisk scolded gently, a smile still in her voice.

“But mama!” The young girl protested, a frown on her face.

“C’mon, Frisk” Sans picked her up and held her close. “Formalities are over. Let her take off the itchiest of it so she can play with the other kids” Sans had already removed his formal coat and his shoes had disappeared, only to be replaced with his slippers. How he did that she’d never know.

“Daddy, can we go home so I can change quick?” Frans asked, throwing her arms around her father’s neck.

“’Course, kiddo. You remember how I showed you?”

“Mmhm!” Frans’ eyes began glowing purple while Sans glowed blue. In a flash they were both gone. Frisk shook her head at them. Frans was learning how to control her magic, ever so slowly. Her dad was busy showing her how to teleport and do all sorts of things. He seemed to really enjoy giving her lessons.

After a few minutes, Sans and Frans teleported back. Frans was in a familiar striped shirt with a pair of shorts on under it. She trotted off with the other children for a little bit of a playtime before lunch while the adults sat down at the table to watch over them.

They were the future of humans and monsters after all.

She felt Sans take her hand and she smiled at her husband. What had started as a something so simple, had turned into something so great. A marriage, a child, a romance that would last her forever…She was so happy, she felt so complete. She squeezed Sans hand and he squeezed back. They looked up as they heard their daughter squeal in delight.

A half-human, half-monster…She would be much better at keeping the peace between the two than Frisk ever would be, Frisk was sure. The future looked so bright and Frisk couldn’t have been happier. She leaned her head against her husband’s shoulder, closing her eyes. Their children, so proud and strong, would carry the future on their tiny little shoulders.

And Frisk couldn’t have picked a better partner to help her daughter prepare for the trials ahead. She felt Sans kiss her forehead, as if he knew what she was thinking. She sighed contently – the adventure wasn’t over yet. There was still so much more to do.

And they’d do it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bonus chapter for everyone. Thank you guys so much for reading this story. It's not the best but somehow i feel like it did well and I am so thankful for everyone who stuck with it or joined along the way. thank you to the people who are reading long after its over as well! You're all amazing and I'm so happy that you spent your time on my silly little story. Thank you guys again and i hope to see your familiar names again!

**Author's Note:**

> Expect a chapter a day. They'll all be over 1,000 words I suspect. Hope you enjoy~


End file.
